Genesis
by SSGA
Summary: He was enjoying his life eventhough it wasn't as he dreamt it to be. He was enjoying the slight fame Sephiroth's everlasting shadow let be his. Until that fateful day when his world crumbled to ashes. Being monsters required what they have become.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, why would I need to?

Author note: After writing my first story, the idea for this story popped up in my head. It can be considered as a single story or it can be a prequel to the latter. Anyways, this is a new take of the events of CC. There might be some lyrics in chapters but this is not a song-fic.

This chapter is beta'd by the wonderful Counterfeit God.

This story is rated M, if you can't handle violence this isn't your type.

Summary: Everything was normal, everything. He enjoyed his life and the slight fame Sephiroth's everlasting shadow allowed being his. Until on a fateful day his life, his dreams and his world crumbled to pieces. Being monsters required all they have become.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_"…These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…" Evanescence_

He collapsed on his knees. The excruciating pain in his left shoulder made him groan. Angeal called his name with obvious worry. The world around him shattered to pieces; the sunset in Junon gave way to the ugly, abused training room. A bitter smirk tugged a corner of his lips. At first, he didn't want to stand up, his body was too drained to do so, but he thought otherwise. Giving Sephiroth the pleasure of hurting him and bringing him to his knees was enough.

"Just a scrape." He could hear his breathing. Deep, fast breaths were the only sounds between the alarm pauses, his chest was heaving as he tried to calm his body. He stood up, still not facing his friends.

"I'll be fine; don't worry."

He retrieved his fallen Rapier from the metal ground; a soft clang rang in the room. Angeal still held his damned, broken sword. Even without looking at him, he could sense how worried he was, he could even tell that his childhood friend felt guilty for letting all of this happen. Sephiroth on the other hand, appeared as calm as a chiseled statue. A part of him knew that Sephiroth, too, was worried about him, but his stubborn side reasoned that the general was proud of his handiwork. Genesis didn't care anymore…

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return…"

He passed the General as he went to the door. The latter turned away from him. He wondered why Sephiroth did that as he moved through the corridors of the SOLDIER floor. His shoulder was in agony as he walked. The smell of blood was familiar to his senses, but not his own blood that was turning his black turtleneck darker than what it was.

He reached his quarters in no time and went straight to the bathroom. He left the Rapier outside. He removed his pauldrons one after another, the one over his left shoulder taking more time and care than the other. There was someone calling his name behind the door of his quarters and knocks on the door._ Probably Angeal…_He decided not to answer and continued with removing his coat. He cautiously removed it over his shoulder and then his PHS started ringing. Genesis cursed under his breath and took it out of his pocket. Angeal's number was flashing across the screen. He left it on the bathroom floor. Taking a pair of scissors out of the cabinet, he stepped in the tub. Finally his PHS silenced and the screen dimmed. Genesis sighed and turned on the water. He stepped under the shower. Crimson tinged the water that pooled under his boots. He leaned to the wall, the coolness suddenly made him shiver. He cut through the soaked fabric over his shoulder, letting the scissors fall down with a clang after he finished. He tried to separate the cloth from his wound but it was stuck. He braced himself and pulled the clothing away. Pearl white teeth bit down on his own lip as he suppressed a cry. Crimson ran down his body in rivulets, tainting the water in the tub. He washed the tender spot gently and stepped out. Looking in the mirror, he inspected the wound._ It's nothing, it will heal,_ he assured himself. He muttered a spell under his breath and then the wound began to close. He reached for the first aid kit he left beside the tub and began bandaging his shoulder.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_Genesis was standing on the canon, Rapier was in his hand as he readied it. The sword glowed in an answer to its master._

_"The world needs a new hero."_

_"Come and try." The always stoic General answered with delight._

_"So smug but for how long?" He rushed toward Sephiroth only to find himself in utter darkness. 'Where am I?' he asked himself; the unspoken question rang in the dark. A figure stepped toward him. The sound of boots connecting with the disembodied ground was so familiar._

_"Who's there?" He reached for his Rapier. His hand found thin air. The figure came to a halt in front of him. Black boots, black leather pants, crimson coat. His wide azure eyes darted toward that handsome face he saw everyday in the mirror. 'It's me…' His lookalike stood there, his face devoid of emotion. There was that cut on his copy's left shoulder. Genesis suddenly noticed something out of place. He reached toward those auburn locks and he saw it. A grey hair was what stood out. Suddenly there were more of them. He snatched his hand back as if it was the source of the strange change. It wasn't. His double's hair became completely white in no time. The smooth crimson leather started to turn gray from that damned spot, and continued toward his copy's face. Genesis turned away in both disgust and fright. 'What's happening?' He turned towards the other Genesis. His copy wore the same smirk he did and then there was a shift in the air. A wing jutted out of his copy's shoulder, arching toward Genesis, the tip of it slightly caressing Genesis' cheek. Genesis screamed…_

He woke up. His skin was slick with cold sweat. His eyes darted around the room as the images from his nightmare flashed behind his eyes. He got out of the double bed and found his way to the bathroom. His bare feet hit something. He looked down to find his PHS still there with multiple number of missed calls on the screen. He took it and placed it in his pajamas pocket. He turned on the cold water and washed his face. He looked in the mirror, inspecting where his copy had grey hair. He found none and sighed with relief. A faint smell of blood caught his senses. He looked to his shoulder and found the bandages tinted with blood. He undid them and was slightly furious that the wound hadn't closed itself. He muttered the healing spell again and watched the wound. It started its healing process when suddenly stopped. He watched with amazement when he repeated the process over and over to no avail. An uneasy feeling began uncurling in his stomach as he found himself unable to heal it. He took out his PHS and dialed Angeal, waiting impatiently for the probably sleeping man to answer. Finally, someone on the other end yawned and it was muffled when a stern voice he knew too well answered.

"Angeal Hewley."

"It's Genesis, can you come to my quarters?"

He heard Angeal gasp, "Genesis! Do you know how many times I called you? Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

Genesis could hear the shuffling of clothes as his friend hung up. He threw the bloodied bandages in the trash can, knowing that if Angeal saw them he would go on lecturing again. Suddenly Sephiroth came to his mind._ Angeal has probably been lecturing him all day._ He ran a hand through his hair, making it less disoriented and went to living room, switching on the lights.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Angeal pulled his shirt down over his head and headed straight for the door. He walked as soundlessly as he could and reached Genesis' quarters. He knocked on the metal door. It opened after a cling and there was his friend with an untreated wound on his shoulder. Angeal frowned. The second the door closed, he opened his mouth to say something, when Genesis interrupted him.

"I know, I know. It was nothing, and it is nothing even now. I tried to heal it with materia but I couldn't." He threw the green orb to his friend."Here, you try."

Angeal tried, and both of them looked closely as the wound closed. Angeal looked at him, his frown deepening.

"Explain." Genesis yanked the orb from his hands and stared back at him. Blue flames were dancing in Genesis eyes and Angeal gave up.

"Ok, suit yourself. Do you want me to stay here?" He knew that it would be only a minute or two before Genesis would explode.

"You don't believe me, do you? Do you think I'm stupid enough to harm myself by not treating it?" Angeal regretted what he had said.

"Genesis, listen. Fir-"

Genesis interrupted him again, a bitter smirk playing on his lips."Ha, I should've known all this time! It was all out of pity, wasn't it? You don't trust me to even handle myself, that's why you called and asked how I was doing when I was on missions." He paused and faced him. Just when Angeal was about to talk once more, Genesis started again."No. You're wrong, I don't need pity, nor do I need your supervision. Face it, Angeal. Being the Mayor's not so spoiled brat doesn't mean that I can't care for myself. I've grown up."

_That does it. _Angeal turned around and left, without a word. He knew Genesis would regret his words tomorrow but for Goddess' sake, he wasn't the most patient man on Gaia. He had his limits, and Genesis did what he wanted. Tomorrow he would come, say that he's sorry and he didn't mean it and then the good Angeal would forgive him. Of course he would; he was his childhood friend after all.

Angeal went back to his quarters and took off his shirt and went back to bed. He knew that he couldn't sleep; it was a failed attempt even at first. He mused over Genesis' words. Genesis really must have tried to heal it but why hadn't the wound closed? His friend was a master with materias which made him really wonder why. Maybe they should tell Hollander about it. Angeal swung his legs and sat on the edge of his bed in the darkness. _What if the wound didn't heal?_ An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He cursed himself for letting the two duel in the first place. Also for letting such nonsense invade his mind. _It's just a wound like the other ones…_He stood up and went to take a shower.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was around 10 a.m. when Lazard finally released them. After what they brought upon the poor training room, it was inevitable. They were told, no, ordered not to fool around anymore. However it was covered up so that the news wouldn't leak out. Repairing the virtual room would probably cause heavy expenses for the company. It was the tactic. It wasn't always necessary for people to know everything, even them, the SOLDIER's elite members, were kept in the dark whenever the higher ups deemed it necessary. Angeal headed for the elevator, along with Genesis. His poet friend was unusually silent during their trip to lower floors, which made him wonder.

"Is your wound Ok?" Angeal broke the silence, but too late. The elevator doors opened and Genesis walked out. When Angeal followed him, he quickened his pace."Genesis! Wait!" Angeal called after him. When Genesis reached his room, the door slammed shut in Angeal's face. Angeal could feel curious stares behind him but ignored them. With a sigh, he went to his office. He had guessed wrong last night. It seemed Genesis wasn't in speaking terms with him yet. Angeal tried to concentrate on his paperwork.

Several hours passed and Angeal's head was stuck in his pile of paperwork when the ringing tone of his PHS filled the quiet room. He took it out and flipped it open.

"Angeal Hewley."

"It's Lazard. Genesis is in some trouble. Come to laboratory, ASAP." The other end went dead. Angeal stared at the PHS in his hand. He had bad a feeling about this.

It took him five minutes to reach there. He passed the sterile white washed walls and went straight to the room were Genesis was kept. Lazard was already leaving.

"What's happened, director?" Lazard glanced back at one door and then back to him, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"It seems that he was training with a squad when he injured himself. Hollander will explain more to you." When he was about to exit, he added."Sephiroth has been informed and is on his way here." Angeal leaned back to the wall. He knew his other friend didn't have good memories of the labs; he didn't expect him to come there to check on Genesis, although, Sephiroth appeared to be thoughtful the very moment Genesis got injured. Maybe that was why he hadn't seen his friend as much as before. _Sephiroth probably blames himself._

The sound of boots connecting softly with the floor outside in the corridors brought him out of his thoughts. _So, Sephiroth came._ His friend nodded his head in acknowledgement and Angeal repeated the gesture. He, too, leaned beside Angeal on the wall, both of them waiting for Genesis or Hollander to make an appearance. Angeal crossed his hands and his feet, letting his head hang down as he waited, listening keenly for any sound. Sephiroth's coming here showed his respect for Genesis, even with what Genesis had done yesterday. Genesis was wrong; he hadn't grown up as he believed himself to. He had let his jealousy get better of him and brought this upon himself. _Damn those swords! _Angeal cursed under his breath. He could sense the aura of uneasiness around his silent friend. Sephiroth had every right to feel that way. Coming to the very place he had been forced to live in and also doing it for someone who showed his hostility toward you openly wasn't expected of the General.

The door opened mechanically, and Hollander stepped out of the isolated room. Upon seeing him, Angeal left his place beside the wall.

"Professor Hollander, How's Genesis' condition?"

He heard Sephiroth stepping beside him but he kept his eyes on Hollander. The professor didn't look very pleased.

"I've tried injecting Mako but it doesn't seem to be working." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. _It's too soon to be disappointed; it's a simple cut after all, _Angeal assured himself.

"Is there no other way to treat him?"

"Well, first he'll need some blood." When Hollander was finished, Sephiroth came forth, the act clearly showing that he was completely willing to offer his blood. Angeal held a hand in front of him. He saw confusion flash in Sephiroth's eyes, but Angeal turned his face toward Hollander. The scientist shook his head, only offering a brief answer that Angeal knew would raise more questions in his friend's mind.

"You won't do," Hollander said to Sephiroth.

It wasn't the reason Angeal stopped him; he felt himself guilty and wanted to repay Genesis. Hollander's answer was strange for him even; it was no doubt Sephiroth would bring up the subject the moment they were together after this. Hollander gestured him to follow and Angeal did, leaving Sephiroth outside.

Inside, Genesis was lying on the bed, his coat and turtleneck resting on the metallic headboard. The usually dark sweater was a shade darker than what he remembered. He noticed bloodied bandages in the trashcan under Genesis' bed. Genesis' half closed eyes were fixed on him as he neared his bed.

"What's happened Genesis?"

Hollander's presence was completely forgotten as he went to ready things for blood transfusion. Genesis shook his head, the smallest of smiles touching his lips.

"The wound didn't heal…Angeal, I…I didn't mean to hurt you last night…"

Angeal peered at the wound. The mattress was bloodied. Genesis was right, it hadn't healed in the slightest.

"It doesn't matter. You should rest; I'm sure Hollander knows how to treat it."

Hollander was coming their way when he finished. Angeal sat on the chair beside Genesis' bed, holding out his hand as Hollander was about to do his job. Angeal kept looking to his friend as Hollander sterilized the spot. He turned his head away and looked back at the needle that was prodding his body. He stared at his blood as it was sucked into a plastic bag.

"Professor, what did you mean back there when you said that Sephiroth's blood wouldn't do?" Angeal heard a quiet gasp and turned to Genesis who was gazing at him.

"What did you say?" Genesis asked him, his voice nearly inaudible. Angeal smiled back as he nodded.

"Sephiroth was here. When Hollander told us that you needed some blood, he offered his own."

Angeal saw the look of shock on Genesis' face. His friend turned around, facing the ceiling as he bit his lip, erasing Angeal's smile off of his face.

"What is it Genesis?"

He felt a sting in his arm and looked sharply back to see the needle being withdrawn from his arm.

"You can go now if you want. You might feel a little dizzy, but that's normal." He nodded his head and stood up. Genesis had closed his eyes as Hollander began transfusing his blood. He was leaving the room when Genesis called after him.

"Stay…"

Angeal obeyed and leaned back to the wall beside Genesis' bed. _It's taken so long, Sephiroth's probably gone now. _He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was around evening when Hollander told they could go. When they exited the room, Sephiroth was nowhere to be found. A part of him wanted Sephiroth to be here when they were leaving. They made their way past the blinding white corridors and to the elevator. He didn't utter a word and Angeal seemed to be content with that. He expected him to ask as many question he had but all he had done was helping him.

"What happened in the training room?" Genesis looked to Angeal.

"It was nothing to worry about. I didn't think that the wound wasn't healed. I sparred with several soldiers and then I lost balance."

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened. Angeal came with him to his quarter. When he opened the door Angeal was starting to leave.

"If you needed anything, call me."

Genesis nodded his head and when he was about to close the door, his stomach turned. He rushed to the toilet, and began vomiting. Angeal was running to his aid. He massaged his shoulders as he threw up. He opened his eyes to see blood oozing from his mouth. Why had he vomited blood? His frame began shaking but Angeal held him steady. Genesis washed his face with shaking hands. Angeal helped him to get to his bedroom and lay him on his bed.

"What's happening to me Angeal?" His voice was hoarse and shaky as he spoke.

Angeal went to bring him a glass of water. He came soon afterwards and handed him the glass, sitting on the floor beside his bed. Genesis gulped down the cool water eagerly, using both hands to hold the fragile object. Angeal took it and placed it on the nightstand.

"Do you want to call Hollander?" Even Angeal was shocked; he could read his eyes as he spoke to him. He shook his head.

"I only need to rest. You can go now."

Angeal stood up and was left. Genesis turned his face to the large window that occupied the whole right wall of the room.

"Thanks Angeal." He whispered when the door of his room opened and closed. He curled himself on the mattress, playing mindlessly with the tip of the quilt and closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep but forced himself to do.

A faint ringing sounded in his room. He forced his heavy eyelids open. He sat on the bed, looking around the room wearily. The ringing finally stopped. He felt dizzy as he got up and came into the living room. The lights were off but it wasn't long before his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He knew it was night, the lit windows were light dots among the darkness like stars. Midgar was a frightening sight to behold from these heights. The city was doomed with grey clouds that covered it; not a single day, they breached to let the sunrays touch the plate below. At nights, the Mako beams that were reaching for the skies were arms of a fallen beast, tainting the pure unattainable. Genesis turned away from the picture window and grimaced, suddenly feeling his stomach turning. He didn't reach the toilet in time and vomited on the floor. His eyes widened as thick dark liquid oozed from his mouth and the stink of blood filled his nostrils, making him feel sicker. When the retches ended, he lay on the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The image of his rotting copy flashed painfully in front of his eyes and he closed them, trying to erase that picture from his mind but it lingered there. Those vibrant azure eyes turned dull and the fiery auburn locks turned grey but yet, his copy wore a sly smile. He stood up from the hard floor and went toward the huge window; his reflection following the example until he was inches away and stopped. His right hand rose to his replica's face, caressing his cheek. He looked closely for any grey hair and found none and relaxed. Turning around, he sat down with his back to the window and brought his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes; he still had time to rest.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

A week had passed since the accident. None of them spoke about it, even the company. But Genesis was running out of patience. A week had passed but his condition was becoming worse with each day passing. His nausea was a frequent event now; he would wake up at night and in the morning he would find himself in the bathroom. Recently a dull ache was spreading slowly from his left shoulder blade and no matter how many pain killers he took, it didn't cease. Angeal was worried sick and stayed in his apartment, nursing him. Sephiroth was keeping the distance and quiet. Maybe it was because he blamed the accident on himself or thought that Genesis hated him now; maybe it was because he was too arrogant to check on him. Genesis didn't care; it seemed he was of no importance for the stoic General. The company let him take some days off and he refused all but one. But what was driving him crazy was that they didn't let him go on missions. He was forced to sit in his office, behind his desk and do paperwork. They didn't even let him train his squad and instead replaced him with Angeal. They thought he was too weak to do his job, to do dangerous things. He cursed Lazard and Sephiroth for doing this to him. Of course it had something to do with his friend. Damn, Sephiroth pitied him and he knew Genesis hated it.

He looked at the clock. It was already noon. He shut down his computer and walked toward the door, turning off the light. The door closed behind him and he headed toward the elevator. Angeal was there. First he decided to go to him but then noticed a black haired boy talking enthusiastically with him. He turned around and walked back to his office and sat leisurely on his chair and closed his eyes. The life was good outside, people were doing their daily routines and were happy, even Angeal. He ran his hand through his head and sighed. It did him no good just to sit back here, shunning the world. He will prove to all of them that he wasn't weak. He exited his office toward the elevator, feeling a bit relaxed that corridors were empty. Every day, when he walked down these corridors, he heard young cadets and soldiers speak in hushed tones, felt their eyes boring holes in his back but he started not to care, just ignored them. _It's time to pay Lazard a visit. _He kept his cold, arrogant façade, a smirk playing on his lips.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Lazard was sitting behind his computer when he entered the simple office. Both walls were book shelves filled with books. Genesis nodded his head in silent salute and Lazard did the same, tearing his gaze from his computer.

"Commander Rhapsodos, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to…I…Why have you removed me from accepting missions? As a first, I have the right to take part in missions and you can't decline that."Genesis was almost glaring at him.

"I understand Genesis but you condition hasn't improved, I certainly can't allow risking your life."

"No one will question you, you're the director. I assure you, I can handle myself."

"But Genesis, I can't-"Genesis interrupted him, "Just this once." Genesis wasn't begging, his tone more resembling a command than anything else. Lazard understood and nodded his head.

"You will be dispatched to Wutai in less than an hour. Gather your things." Genesis smiled haughtily and exited the office.

In less than an hour he was on the roof of Shin-Ra building, his back pack was hanging loosely from his hand. Helicopter blades whipped through the air, disheveling his hair. He shielded his eyes with his hand as he climbed into the aircraft. Tseng followed after him, closed the door and went to piloting cabin. Genesis watched through the window as they lifted from the roof and toward their destination. The war was still raging; it was a very good chance for him to show that he was capable of things Sephiroth did to earn him the title of hero. Everyone thought Sephiroth was very special, he would prove them wrong. Even the thought of stepping out of his friend's long lasting shadow brought a genuine smile to his lips. The trip to Wutai was tiresome but he kept himself busy; checking his bag for possible missed objects, he found none. He let his eyes wander back to the window to see the ocean that separated their continents. _Soon, I will be the new hero._

They reached Wutai in an hour and a half. The helicopter landed softly on the foreign ground. Genesis exited the aircraft, ignoring the salutes that were headed his way. A third class SOLDIER led him to the commanding tents. Finally the sound of the leaving helicopter ceased and he could hear the soft singing of birds. _The peace wouldn't last long._ He thought to himself bitterly.

"General, soldiers have besieged the city. What are your orders?"

The third class SOLDIER stood at the door of the tent. Genesis left his bag in one corner, unsheathing Rapier as he exited the tent. A soldier came forth and handed him a map. Genesis looked at him. He was so young, barely even twenty. Genesis didn't knew his name, wouldn't know and wouldn't remember him if he died. How many of them, like this boy, died on the battlefield; never remembered by people, only having their small family mourning them. The boy didn't understand what was going on his mind, didn't see the sadness spread its veil over azure eyes. He just looked up to his General with obvious awe, wanting to become just like one of them. Genesis tore his eyes away from him and focused on the map. The city was located on a plain, wasn't heavily guarded but was one of important cities of Wutai. He gathered as much information from the map as he could and handed it back. He gathered the best squad he could and headed for the city.

Infantrymen surrounded the city, out of reach of rifles and machine guns. Genesis made his way through rows and rows of soldiers to the front line. The gate was still closed.

"How many days have you besieged the city?" Genesis asked, deep in thought.

"A week, sir."

A smirk uncurled on Genesis' lips; _It will fall today._

"Bring down the gate!" He ordered and a few soldiers came forth.

Other soldiers stood or crouched around them, their rifles and machine guns held ready. In unison, grenades were shot toward the gate. A huge crash sounded and seconds after that bullets ripped through the air, temporarily deafening him as they fired continuously.

"Charge!" He yelled, his hand indicating his order for those his voice didn't reach. The city was desolated so there was no possibility for receiving food and supplies from outside sources. Rapier tore through flesh, bone, everything that dared came his way. Unleashing his fury on the battlefield was the easiest way, _Poor souls._ Wutai soldiers were his first victims, after that followed innocent people. It didn't matter anymore; he had too much blood on his hands to think about that now. It was war, the abominable side of humanity showing its ugly face. Death, the inevitable, was here; its smell filled the air, its shadow danced on the rivers of blood like a tempter. A warm glow surrounded his hand and in a split second the houses caught fire. Women, children, men ran out of the house, screaming, thinking that they have saved their lives only to fall victim for bloodthirsty swords. A soldier appeared in front of him, his sword aimed for his abdomen. It was like a slow motion, the sword inching toward him; he knew what thoughts were on the soldier's head; I would kill the General, the honor all mine. Genesis smirked and the soldier's head was flying away a second later and Genesis was bathed in a wild spray of blood as the body fell on the ground with a sickening thud. He wiped the blood off his face and inhaled the intoxicating scent. It set him on fire. His hand rose and fell, Rapier coated in blood to the hilt as he killed them in frenzy.

The battle was finally over; once again Shin-Ra claimed something that wasn't rightfully his. Genesis stood in the central square, his azure eyes reflecting the flames that were consuming the houses around him ardently. Soldiers were dealing the final blows to the fallen, making sure that no one would escape this hell. Blood dripped from his bangs on his face on his face, slowly drying, urging him to wipe it with the back of his palm. It was of no use, only smearing it across his cheek. They called him the crimson General, the title so befitting, specially now. He was a frightening sight to behold, tinged with apparent arrogance. Soldiers glanced at him while doing their tedious grim task, a mixture of awe and fear reflected in their hollow eyes. Everything was done perfectly. He couldn't wait to go back to Midgar. They were waiting for him, the city waiting to welcome the hero of the day. He would finally fulfill his wish.

Suddenly he was brought on his knees. Rapier falling with a clank out of his grasp as his hands reached out subconsciously to steady him. There were a few muffled shouts and voices. Soldiers were calling him but he couldn't answer. He clenched his teeth as the agonizing pain shot through his body, the familiar metallic taste filling his mouth as blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. His second in command shouted incoherent orders and he felt his rigid body lifted off the ground, two soldiers carrying him out of the feverish hell and one was requesting medical help. Everything was blurry; Genesis blinked several times to clear his vision but to no avail. When they reached the camp, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. A gust of wind hit him as they took him out of the truck to the open air, nearing the source of restlessness. The loud deafening noise was familiar to his ears; he opened his eyes to make out the silhouette of a helicopter waiting for them. They finally reached inside, all the noise and wind ceasing. He was laid on the seats causing a stifled moan escape his lips. Genesis looked around through his half closed eyelids. A soldier was sitting on the opposite seats, escorting him. He tried to push himself to a sitting position when a hand gently pressed him down.

"You must rest, sir."

Genesis didn't want to go back like this. Everything was perfect minutes ago and now he was escorted back to Midgar, weak. He was the hero, he shouldn't show any weaknesses and now he couldn't even lift himself. All his dreams crumbled into nothingness. He wanted to wipe that arrogant smile away from the _demon _of Wutai. But now, he was sure Sephiroth would look down at him. Goddess knew how much he liked to crush him. He closed his eyes, not having the energy to stay awake, much to his dismay and succumbed to sleep. _Not like this…_

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was a week after he came back from Wutai. The mission was a success but it wasn't even like what he had wanted. All the events happened in a blur, as though in dreams. Only his dreams were nightmarish. His home was a mess now. Bloody bandages here, bloody sheets there. Shards were scattered here and there. A bloody knife was on the coffee table. Genesis was clutching his left shoulder in the middle of a bloody mess. Blood ran down his bare back, pooling around him. His azure eyes were closed in pain, pearl white teeth biting his lower lip until it bled. His head was resting on the glassy surface of the table. A ringing filled the unnaturally silent room. Genesis opened his eyes tiredly, searching for the whereabouts of his PHS. It wasn't the first time they called. He thought they had stopped calling him when he didn't answer. Sephiroth was probably back from war and absolutely angry about him going on a mission without his permission. He was the General of the Army, after all. Genesis didn't give a damn about it. He stood up, his free hand grabbing the arm of his sofa for support as he swayed slightly. He went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He took a bottle of Vodka from it and closed the door, taking a glass on his way out. He came back to his spot beside the table and put the glass on it. The bottle opened with a click and he poured the bitter liquor in it. He drank it in one gulp, refilling his glass. He repeated the act until the bottle was empty. He took the knife with his trembling fingers and went toward his bedroom. He held onto the wooden frame of the looking glass, inspecting the wound that now stretched from his shoulder to his vertebrae. The gash was likely the source of the pain that shot like electricity through his body. Hollander told him not to fiddle with it. He brought the knife to the gash, pressing the tip very slightly to the tender exposed flesh. He bit his broken abused lip as he applied more pressure. More blood ran down his torso. He couldn't take it anymore. Genesis threw the knife away. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't see his lively past self. Something caught his eye. He looked closely at his hair and backed away from the mirror. He climbed on the bed and looked on the crimson pillows. His trembling hand found a white strand of hair. _No… _His lips moved in silent denial. _No, No, No, NO! _He stormed out of his bedroom, looking wildly around everywhere. _THIS shouldn't be happening to me! _He hurled the bottle to the wall and the glass followed after it. He flipped the glass coffee table away. The huge crash made him shudder and he froze.

_No…_ He slid to the ground, his back to the wall that was the only support he had now. Tears were welling up in his eyes as the realization dawned on him and he tried to calm himself, blinking his eyes, trying to will them away._ Why me? _His hopeless question rang on deaf ears. No one would ever answer, no one. No one ever heard nor answered silent pleas. What was his goddess doing now? Did she even hear? What was she doing now that he was in such agony? _Probably enjoying the show._ He thought bitterly. As though his goddess was angered by such insolent words, a new wave of pain spread through his body, making him grit his teeth. Fresh blood oozed from the wound on his back, tracing slowly down the wall like his invisible crimson tears. Azure eyes were closed shut, his eyelashes quivering gently. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek. Sky blue eyes fluttered open, a trembling hand touched the long forgotten dampness. He stared at the tip of his fingers, the pain all but forgotten. _All you wanted all along…_ He hissed inwardly. A mirthless, bitter laugh rang in the empty room as Genesis stood up, Rapier materializing in his hand at once. He turned around slowly, his head thrown back, his eyes closed as Rapier rested on his shoulder; and turned around again, lush lips moving voicelessly, and around and around. He knew his head was spinning.

"Is it _what_ You've wanted all along?" Azure eyes were wide, the screaming melodic voice rang loudly through the room as Genesis lashed out with his sword. Losing his balance, he fell to the ground on all four. Emotions were burning in sky blue eyes; anger, hatred, hurt. Tears dropped freely to the ground now.

Drip…drip…thud…drip…thud…drip…stop.

Something erupted from his back and Genesis screamed as loud as he could, unaware of the eyes staring at him in shock and worry. He looked spitefully at the intruder standing at his door, azure eyes unfocused. Black oversized feathers were cascading around him…

"Genesis…"

A beautiful crimson arc adorned the wall in front of him…

He tried to stand. The black appendage was so new to his body. It flipped violently, as though trying to make itself known, only to spatter more blood everywhere. Genesis turned toward his unwanted visitor, his vision blurred. Ebony, Alabaster, Crimson…He fell…

"_Genesis!_"

Thud…Thud…Thud…

His fall was endless…

Strong hands held him. Fresh tears were sliding down his face. Gentle hands wiped them away. He opened his eyes, his hand reaching for his savior's face. His fingers smeared the fresh crimson on alabaster skin.

Alabaster, Crimson, Emerald, Silver…

Black.

_"…You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_You screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears…" Evanescence_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Author note: I must apologize for the mistakes and typos in the story. I will correct them as soon as I can. Also, thanks to those who reviewed.

My last warning: This story is rated M. If you can't handle violent scenes, this story is definitely not your type. You were warned.

Anyway, Enjoy!

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_"…When I gaze at the graven scar on my heart,_

_The night whispers: you can never return…" Gackt_

There were voices outside. They were quarrelling over something. He heard his name spoken by a deep familiar voice and struggled to open his leaden eyelids. He winced as a jolt of pain coursed through his body. He glanced around tiredly and noticed that he was lying on his stomach on a plain hospital bed. _Why am I here?_ He tried to recall the events that lead him to the labs. All of his memories flooded his mind painfully. Their voices were clearer now. They really were quarrelling. He could hear his name here and there in their argument. The voices were familiar to his ears. The door to his room opened and Hollander entered the room, fixing his abused lab coat and also his hair._ Were they fighting?_

"Fine." A deep, sarcastic voice rang from outside.

"Wait, Se-" Another voice called after the latter when Hollander suddenly noticed him.

"Oh, you're awake."

Genesis nodded his head, the not-so-common innocence seeping through his simple act.

"How did it happen?"

Genesis looked at the professor, confused. The image of an oversized wing flashed painfully in front of his eyes. Genesis jumped away from the bed as though a high voltage current had ripped through him and crashed to the medical devices that surrounded him. He looked around wildly searching for what announced its presence by causing him to lose his balance. Fear and shock were visible on Hollander features and he hurried away from Genesis to the door.

Genesis was watching the ebony monstrosity with disbelief. Feathers had followed his trail, scattering on the ground. His face contorted with disgust and he threw up on the sterile tile floor. His whole frame was shaking, only his hands refused to let him fall into the mess he made. He watched the tip of the wing that touched the ground from the corner of his eye and it was enough to make him sick again. _That fearful bastard ran for his life._ A bitter smirk touched the corner of his mouth when he finally stood up shakily. The only problem was how to get out of the lab back to his apartment without being seen. _Who brought me here in the first place?_

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_Something ripped violently from his back, a spray of blood spattering the wall in front of him. He was screaming when the door opened. A vague monochrome figure was at the door, completely shocked by the scene he was witnessing. The ebony wing was stretched as far as it could, covered by blood. Bloodied feathers were cascading around him. He could feel the blood running down his back in rivulets when his vocal cords gave out._

_"Genesis…"A deep familiar voice whispered. He knew who he was. He tried to stand even if his whole body protested. It was a blow to his pride to appear this weak. His eyes held his observer's even though he couldn't see him clearly, a mask of spite clearly visible on his face to hide his inner dread. The wing caused him to lose his balance before he could even straighten his back._

_"Genesis!"This time he called after him, running to his aid. Genesis wished for those strong arms to hold him, to not to let him fall to the harsh cold ground and they did. Fresh tears ran down his face, his mask shattered. His tears were wiped away by a gentle hand and he opened his eyes. Dread, pure innocent dread was drowning clear azure eyes as he looked at his savior. Blood, the blood his wing spattered around was on his cheek, his blood. His hand rose to wipe it away but smeared it across the porcelaneous skin. It was becoming hard to stay awake, his hand slowly becoming heavy. He stole on last glance before giving in to unconsciousness._

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was late at night. Genesis looked around the room and found a bloodied cloak. A smile found his way to Genesis' lips and he threw it around his shoulder and placed the hood to cover his face. He knew it would draw attention but it wasn't as much as the wing would. He sneaked out of the labs and ran as silent as he could toward the elevator. Inside he sighed with relief and waited for it to reach his floor. When the doors opened, he walked toward his quarters as normal as he could and swiped his key card to grant him access. The heavy smell of blood hung in the air. Genesis didn't dare to switch the lights; everything was vividly carved in his memory. Sometimes it was better to be blind. He tossed the cloak on the dark silhouette of the sofa and headed for his bedroom, his still untouched haven. The wing made him walk awkwardly and it was so strange for him; someone whose slightest move was tinged with grace. He got on the bed, cursing the abomination under his breath and lay on his front.

"My friend, the fates are cruel…What did I do to deserve this punishment?"

He closed his eyes, knowing that silence was the only answer he would ever receive.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Morning found Genesis in the living room, his PHS tightly held in his grip. Anger was burning in his eyes as he hurled it away, not bothering at all to look what happened to it. The wing was still there and it seemed as if it was mocking him. He had received a message from Lazard. It seemed Hollander hadn't told him about the wing, only that his condition needed rest to improve. He was again pushed aside from missions and it frustrated him to no end. He stood up and went back to his bedroom, retrieving Rapier from its sheath and stood in front of his full-length mirror. He wouldn't let such a petty, abominable thing hinder his life. He would cut it off. He placed the blade on where the wing attached to his body. He knew it would hurt.

"I offer thee this silent sacrifice…"

With that he pushed the blade down, biting his lip. The blade didn't go further. It was the bone. He knew what he was going to do. His body was slick with sweat. His face was shades paler than his usual as beads were rolling down his temples. The hand that clutched Rapier was shaking. He closed his eyes and pushed the blade harder. Crimson rivulets turned to stream, running down pale smooth skin. He was a masterpiece, blood, wing, skin, carmine, black, white. The blade didn't move a bit. He brought it up and smashed it down. His scream rang in the room, Rapier falling to the ground with a clang. His nerves were on fire. The pain was throbbing throughout his body. It was as if he was being burned alive. He clutched at the wooden mirror frame for support. Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced over his shoulder. It was still there. He couldn't do this without killing himself first. Letting go of the mirror, he walked out of his room. Every step caused a jolt of pain sear through his body, making him close his eyes.

Grabbing a green orb from his backpack, he muttered a spell. The wing responded to the magic and began healing. He had to get used to it, it seemed. He went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He stepped inside the tub. He looked at the wing and bent it forward under the warm spray. His hand rose to it, reluctantly at first but he finally ran his hand through the feathers, stroking them gently. Maybe having a wing wasn't as bad as he first thought. Even Sephiroth didn't have a wing. Nobody had a wing. He could soar to the welkin in front of Sephiroth's eyes and look down on him. He could reach to heights Sephiroth couldn't. It made him feel different. It made him special. It made him a monster…

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The breath he didn't know he was holding came out sharply. His body was paralyzed, his eyes were wide. The confessor had left him to his own to comprehend the incomprehensible. Why did he even come here? Why didn't he even resist the urge to know it? His mind was dazed. He didn't remember how he got down here. One moment he was walking down the blinding white corridors and the next, he was sitting in front of Hollander, asking why he had wings. The professor had told him that he wasn't ready to know but when the ruby blade was at his throat, he told him everything. Years and years of lies, hidden hideous truths and conspires all befell upon him. _How could they?_ Genesis was afraid. He was afraid of everything now. He was afraid to stand up but rose. Throwing the hood over his head, he went after Hollander. Lurking shadows were dancing on the walls and he froze in his spot. Unpleasant shivers ran down his spine, the temperature around him dropped a few degrees. Genesis was afraid. He exited the room and found Hollander pacing up and down anxiously. Genesis cornered him.

"Do you know how to cure _this_ deterioration?" Flames were dancing in his blue eyes as he held Hollander's nervous eyes. Hollander nodded his head, his every motion tinged with obvious fear.

"Good. We will start as soon as possible but…" Rapier emerged from its momentary shelter under his cloak and immediately, color drained from Hollander's face, "You will inform the director that I'm as good as ever and make sure he believes. Am I clear?" Hollander swallowed hard, nodding his head again as he struggled not to faint. Genesis turned on his heel and left, not able to tolerate this godforsaken place anymore.

His head hung low, his pace slow and steady. The cloak flapped around him, distracting him. Horrendous images flashed painfully in front of his eyes and he blinked to wipe them away. He had to clear his thoughts. But they just didn't go away. All these years, everyone had kept silence about their past and he had to be informed now, after two decades. He had suspected his parents weren't his real ones. They played too melodramatic to be real. At one moment too kind and gentle as if he was made of porcelain and the next they would be as harsh and violent as hurricane. He knew he couldn't trust them. All they ever wanted was to raise him to raise money. Shin-Ra must have paid them for keeping quiet and raising their top-secret project. He was just a financial benefit to them, nothing more. He thought he didn't care about them but this thought made something break in him, perhaps a long forgotten childish innocence. When he lifted his head, he was in front of his door. He didn't know how long he had been standing there or how did he even get there. His hand was on the cold metal door as though it was his only anchor that bound him to this life. He went in the room and as soon as the door closed with a hiss, the cloak fell around his figure.

He walked silently to his room as though a ghost. He glanced longingly at the bloodstained mirror, wishing if the past Genesis would suddenly emerge; only to see a shell of his former self. The mattress dipped slightly under his weight as he lay down. His arm was under his head, his features thoughtful. He was a small kid back then, isolated because of the impression his parents made on the others. The only one who dared to approach the mayor's spoiled brat was Angeal. He was a bit reluctant to trust him, thinking that he would eventually betray him like others did until something strange happened. He was lured to the caves under Banora even though he knew there were monsters. He was wandering around, amazed by the beauty of the caves when he was caught off guard by a monster. He had fought, even with bare hands till he couldn't resist anymore. He had fell to the ground, the beast approaching him when a yell had resounded then a thump and the beast slumped beside him. He was frightened, his face deathly pale, his eyes searching around to find Angeal with a big rock in his hands. He was frightened, too, the rock falling out of his hands as he reached his hand toward him. He had looked at Angeal then back at the hand and back again. Tears fell freely down his face, the smile immediately leaving his friend's face. He cried all the way back to home, leaving a worried Angeal questioning him once in a while what had happened. He never answered to them, even up to now. Remembering his past times with his only best friend brought a smile to his lips. Those childish happy memories seemed very distant now. He didn't want to be a monster anymore.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He stood in the middle of the living room, his eyes were closed, his brows knitted in concentration. _Close the wing, close it, close it…_ He kept repeating it like a mantra, trying to subdue the wing back to his body. _Is it even possible?_ The wing was quivering gently, slowly folding and then it was no more. Having the extra weight gone, Genesis opened his eyes, glancing joyously over his shoulder where once the wing was. He could retain his gracefulness again. He could go out now and see Angeal, apologize for not answering his calls or not coming to pay him a visit, Or he could go and see the _dear_ director…He smirked smugly and went out.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

There was a paper in Lazard's hands. He knew what it had to be; the confirmation from Hollander. There was a shuffling. Azure eyes looked up from the uninteresting brochure to the director of SOLDIER. His right gloved hand rose slowly to fix his glasses on the bridge of his nose, gently bushing blond locks away from his face.

"It seems you're in pretty good shape again. I'm sincerely glad to hear that. And presumably you want to apply for missions, _hm_?"

Lazard tilted his head and the haughty smirk that was playing deviously on Genesis' lips countered it. He pushed himself away from the desk, his hand subconsciously leaving the booklet among the others on the glassy surface, he approached the blonde.

"Why, of course, director. We are at war and you let your elite SOLDIERs stay at home and rest?" The elegant auburn eyebrow quirked upwards, his gloved hands set down on Lazard's desk not too gently.

"Why are you trying to let Sephiroth receive all the glory?" His voice was a hiss now and he was sure Lazard's hair was standing out on the back of his neck. Lazard appeared thoughtful, probably contemplating about what Genesis meant by his words. They stood there in utter silence for possibly three minutes when the silence became unbearable for Genesis.

"Well _director_?"

Lazard looked up, a warm smile uncurled on his lips."You will be sent to Wutai by Tuesday."

Genesis nodded his gratitude as well as his salute and went out. Tuesday…He had two days left.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

They were on a field, outskirts of Banora. It reminded him of past times, of when Genesis and him were only teenagers, of dumbapple orchards. He wiped a bead of sweat with the back of his palm, dismissing nostalgic thoughts and focused on the soldiers. They were his squad and Genesis'. It made supervising them difficult but as long as it kept thoughts away. His mind was filled with too many questions that pleaded to be answered only he knew not. It helped him ignore them. Recently a young third class had approached him, trying to befriend him in disguise of asking for guidance. He had stuck with him wherever he went and when Angeal had told him that he didn't need to do such things to befriend him the boy looked so disappointed. The memory brought a smile to his lips. The boy acted just like a puppy. He was from Genesis' squad by the name of Zack Fair. _Zack Fair…Zack the puppy…_Angeal suppressed a chuckle but his features softened noticeably when the chill of metal settled by his neck. Even with a glance at the tip of the sword, he could see that Genesis finally has made an appearance when the melodious voice filled his ears.

"Care to spar with an old friend of yours?" Angeal turned around, the blade never leaving its spot, happiness glinting in his blue eyes when he saw Genesis smiling in front of him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" With a smirk, Angeal took his stance, his ordinary sword in his hand, his eyes fixed on his redheaded friend. He could hear the soldiers expressing their awe and amazement with hushed tones, gathering around them at a safe distance. Genesis was slowly circling him when he rushed forward, Rapier meeting his blade with a shower of sparks only inches away from his face. Genesis used the momentum and jumped behind him and Angeal turned his blade in a circle, clashing with Rapier which he expected to be there. Genesis jumped backward, his hand caressing Rapier to the tip, causing it to burn the color of its wielder. Angeal didn't give him the opportunity and lashed out. Having sensed his approaching presence, Genesis muttered a spell and a shield met Angeal's sword, letting Genesis finish his task. Angeal drew back and brought his sword down on Rapier, the loud clang momentarily deafening both of them.

"You're okay, I see." Angeal whispered when they broke away, only to meet each other seconds after in mid air.

"I don't want you to go easy on me!" Genesis' anger took a physical form as fireballs darted toward Angeal at alarming speed. Angeal deflected one, slashed through the other. He hoped he didn't want to bring them back like _that _spar. Hopefully they didn't but once Angeal slashed through the last, he came face to face with Genesis. Their blades clashed repeatedly, sparks raining down on the SOLDIERs below.

"I'll never go easy on you, Genesis. Besides, I owe you one." Auburn brows knitted in confusion, making Angeal chuckle."_Somebody_ just burned my face." The humorous tone Angeal was using made himself chuckle even.

Acknowledgement flashed across Genesis' features and when he was about to open his mouth, Angeal used the moment to his benefit and forced Genesis down to ground. He saw Genesis land as gracefully as ever and he joined him on the ground only seconds after. Genesis was about to start a new assault, when Angeal stopped him with a nod. There was no words needed, the three of them had reached a mutual understanding. Neither pushed subject further nor forced things upon the others. A few claps sounded in the room but when both him and Genesis gazed seriously at the SOLDIERs, the sound was hushed.

"Back to your groups, start sparring." Angeal's curt voice woke them up from their trance, reforming their groups, they went back to spar. Angeal approached Genesis slowly.

"Taking back your squad, aren't you?" Genesis smiled and shook his head."I'll be going to Wutai on Tuesday, Angeal."

Angeal was surprised to hear that."But it's just a few days that…that accident happened. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

A shadow of emotion ghosted across Genesis face, too fast for Angeal to recognize. He started walking toward the illusory houses, Angeal following him side by side.

"Hollander says I'm healthy." Angeal listened to the solemn voice, "Lazard has agreed to send me there." Genesis turned around, standing in front of him, his eyes searching around for something."Will you be okay, Angeal?"

The question and the look on Genesis' face took Angeal off guard._ Why is he worried about me?_

"I'll be okay but will you be?"

Genesis hugged him. Genesis_ had hugged_ him! Worry was creeping to Angeal's heart. He returned the gesture if it meant that Genesis would feel relieved.

"Has something happened?"Angeal whispered gently.

Genesis' left shoulder slightly shook. Angeal pushed Genesis away slowly, looking for the expected trail of tears. Genesis looked back at him, his eyes clear.

"I should be going." Genesis took out his PHS. There were some beeps and then Genesis flipped it close, returning it in his pocket. Angeal watched him silently all the time until his friend began fading in front of him when Genesis' lips moved silently. Angeal lip read him carefully and then Genesis vanished. _I'll miss you, Angeal._

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He was restraining his tears as they threatened to flow. His left shoulder felt tense and tender, it shuddered once in a while and then there were tics. _It has something to do with that wing._ He quickened his long strides, nearly running through the corridors. His heart was pounding against his chest, trying to break free. An unknown fear clutched at his heart, making him feel frozen and numb. His palms were sweating under the crimson gloves. He didn't know why he was doing this, it was like instinct was driving him now. He turned a corner, taking out his card, he swiped it through the lock. His eyes darted around wildly, searching for followers. The door opened finally and he ran inside, facing the door at a safe distance as though he expected someone to be there, trying to get inside.

It was as though he was shot, his body flinging forward when the wing broke free from its cage. Genesis collapsed to the ground, drained of all energy, he lost consciousness.

Genesis opened his eyes, his vision hazy and he had to blink a few times to clear his eyes. His body was stiff, the room was dark. _It's probably a few hours now._ He pushed his protesting body away from the ground and came to stand by the window. A flash of lightning lit the room fleetingly, shocking him slightly. His breath misted the window as he breathed. His hands were clasped to the thick soundproof glass. _I wish if I could hear its roar._ It was just a moment that the thought crossed his mind when a sly smile formed on lush lips. He began searching around the house and having found his cloak, he draped it over his shoulders and hid his head under the hood. Genesis exited the house.

The wind was blowing furiously, almost throwing his cloak away. Lightning flashed once in a while, thunder following its trail sonly after. Feather were scattered around, some falling on the concrete roof and some carried away by the gust. He looked around, having stealthily made his way here, he didn't want to get caught now that he was very close. No one was up here, he only had to stay away from the cameras. _Or not._ He chuckled at the thought and loosened the tie around his neck. He looked around again and then shook his head. _You worry too much._ Genesis ran at breakneck speed toward the high railings of the roof. Only steps away, he pushed away from the ground and leaped off the edge. His hands unfastened the cloak and the wind carried it away as Genesis darted downward. The wind disheveled auburn locks, swishing around him as he fell freely, a trail of ebony feathers following him, mingling with the black veil of night. A genuine smile was playing on Genesis' lips and he spread his wing. He wasn't falling anymore, he was flying! _I'm…flying. _Genesis was astonished, he had expected to fly but the feeling was as new to him as walking was for a toddler. He longed to show his newfound skill to everyone but then thought otherwise. He flapped his wing, trying to soar upwards. As a child, he always loved the natural world. Genesis smiled at how naïve his wishes were. He remembered that he had wished to reach for the stars, to have a bundle of clouds or at least touch them with his hands. _At least the latter is going to come true._ He soared higher, the wind whipping his face until he just ran through a cloud. He closed his eyes. It was like he was a child again. He felt joyful that he had fulfilled his past self's wish. It was something new. Even when he became a first class, he hadn't felt this thrilled. In this weather that resembled his volatile, he felt even more alive. He remembered how nervous both he and Angeal were back then and when they found out that they had passed, they couldn't contain their happiness, celebrating their victory. As much as he may have wanted to celebrate this with both of his friends, he couldn't. He had things to do.

Rain had started pouring down on Midgar when he landed on a safe place of the roof. He was sneaking back to the stairway when he suddenly froze. The excess weight was gone. He glanced to where his wing was. It wasn't there. He had subconsciously closed it. He had achieved two victories in such a short time. Perhaps he wasn't very unlucky.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He opened his eyes only to close them shortly after when another splash of chilly water hit his face, taking sleep completely away from his mind. He looked at his reflection. His eyes were red from the dreamless sleeps. He thanked his goddess that there had only been a lonely gray hair, nothing more. He had to clear his head. There was so much to do before he had to go. Genesis came to leaving room and took one of his dining chairs to his bedroom, placing it at the door of his closet. He sighed and stepped on it, lowering himself as he opened the upper small doors. He smiled. They were the things he had brought with himself from Banora. Gradually, he had cast them aside and then put them up here, leaving them to collect dust. He took the lonely heavy carton and cautiously stepped down and put it on small red rug. He closed the door and sat down next to the box and sneezed. He chuckled and opened it. There were some books, a few neatly folded shirts, his first dumbapple juice box and a few color sprays. He took out each of them and again put them inside except the sprays. It was what he had been looking for. He put the box back up the closet and placed the chair behind his counter. He opened the aerosols caps and took one of them. Genesis looked around the room, choosing the best wall. He came back to bedroom and hopped on the bed and sprayed the flamboyant liquid. After he was finished, Genesis stepped down and came to look at his handiwork.

"The infinite mystery, the gift of the Goddess…"He whispered, a cruel smile twisting his lips.

The large, calligraphic pink text stuck out on the creamy wall of his bedroom. Genesis took another one and began spraying on all three walls, writing more than one verse on each. When he was finished, his room was as of a chaotic poet. _It's not finished yet. _He took the red one and began scribbling on the ground from his bedroom door to the living room.

He finished and wiped the beads of sweat that glistened on his forehead with the back of his palm, subconsciously folding his bangs behind his right ear. _Only one thing remains._ The thought of what he was about to do, even sent a shiver down his spine. It was going to happen once, nevermore. He would never abuse himself. It was against his standards but this time, he had to do it. He came to a halt in the middle of his living room, his back facing the huge window. Azure eyes were tightly shut, auburn eyelashes quivering gently. It would hurt his body, it would give him pain but it had to be done. They would investigate his apartment without his permission thus they would pay for their erroneous adventure. _Something they would never forget._ He willed the wing out, painting the transparent glass carmine. His body had yet to adapt to the new appendage, his blood trickling down his skin in its wake. Genesis wiped it with his palm, opening his eyes to stare at the sickening stickiness. Before it could dry, he placed his hand on the wall and smeared it across the wall, slowly at first but then haphazardly and fast. He repeated the course over and over until the living room was a bloody exhibition. Then he moved to the kitchen. He emptied the whole fridge on the counters. He popped the drinks open, emptied half of them on the floor and left the remaining lying on the counters, dripping until they were empty. They were all going to rot, Genesis couldn't imagine the horrible smell that would hung in the room. Genesis came out and folded his wing, smiling at his macabre handiwork. There were handprints on the beige walls, dried carmine droplets were sliding to ground, and thick lines of blood were smeared on his white sofa, matching perfectly with the crimson cushions and rug. If it hadn't been his own blood that painted his walls and furniture he would have done this from the very beginning. He headed to his bathroom when he stopped by the wall. As he faced it, bare fingers rose slowly to the dried arc of blood. It was his first one, the one he would never forget. His fingers gently brushed the spatters, admiring his favorite morbid color that adorned his home. _I would never forget you…_ He tore his eyes away from the masterpiece and stepped in the bathroom, he began undressing himself. The tub felt very cold under his bare feet, causing his hair to stand out as the cool swept through his body. He turned on the water. A warm shower was a very good way to relieve his body.

After the seemingly long, yet soothing shower, he began collecting his stuff. His private belongings, his Loveless, two pair of his normal attire and his usual set of materias all were collected in his khaki rucksack. He looked at the time._ 8:30 p.m.…Everything's done now. A dinner at my favorite restaurant wouldn't hurt. _A mirthless smile played on his lips as he stood up. Changing his clothes, he went out for the night.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The meal was delicious as usual. Exiting the restaurant, Genesis found himself wandering in the Loveless Avenue, his head thrown back, his eyes closed as he breathed in the refreshing yet lethal breeze. It wasn't important what time it was, nor was his destination. The only thing that mattered now, was that he had freed himself from the cage he called his home. Midgar was nothing compared to Banora. The city was dead as Angeal had said, no plant life tolerated such extreme environment. No sun, not even air to breathe in, it was all Mako. Goddess knew how much he had missed Banora's sky; the stars, the shying crescent of moon, the curve of dumbapple trees. _Why am I thinking about this now?_ He opened his eyes. It seemed wherever he went, his thoughts hunted him down. He turned around and went back to the creepy Shin-Ra tower.

Upon reaching his home, he took his notebook from his library and found a pen. Genesis had forgotten to write this. Despite the haste he felt, his mind was reluctant as he couldn't find the right words. When he finally wrote the first line, his thoughts sorted out and he was writing freely, his thoughts flowing into words that were standing out in black letters against the white of the paper.

The letter took him one hour to write. The analog clock was ticking the time for him, telling him silently that his time was going to finish. He folded the letter neatly and placed it inside an envelope. Again he exited his home, going silently to Angeal's office. Unlike Angeal who had lost the privilege to have his keycard, Genesis swiped the keycard Angeal had given him and went inside. He placed the letter on Angeal's secretary's desk with a note attached to it."Due to 10 days from now." Genesis signed his name and date under the note, hoping that it would reach his best friend in time. He went back to his quarters, glancing at the clock. _12:30 a.m. tick…tick…tick…_ Genesis shook his head and went back to his bedroom. Finally being able to lie on his back, Genesis stared at the ceiling. There was a burning in his eyes. Genesis just closed his eyes.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Auburn locks were disheveling continuously by the gust of wind. His backpack was on his back as he glanced back at the place that had been his home for years, that held a lot of his memories. Where he had met the hero of his childhood dreams and befriended him only to become enemies after all that time. Genesis sighed as he turned around and went toward the helicopter that would carry him to his last mission here at SOLDIER.

At the door of the aircraft, he had to resist the urge to turn around and run back to his friends.

He had to resist the urge to go back and mend his relationship with Sephiroth. To apologi-._ No._ Perhaps he had too much pride. Perhaps both of them had too much pride.

He had to resist the urge to glance back at the place which ruined his life, for one last time.

_I've already left you behind._

With that, Genesis climbed on the helicopter.

_Forgive me…_

_"…But because my words are nothing are nothing,_

_I've already left you behind…" Gackt_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Author note: I couldn't find any information about which continent Banora and Modeoheim were on, so I took the liberty for placing them on the western continent. If any one knows exactly which continent it's on, I'll be happy if they told me. The quotes from Crisis Core cutscenes are taken from w w w . silenttweak . n e t (Without spaces, of course)

This chapter is kind of factual. It wasn't easy for me to write, yet I hope it to be an easy read.

And thanks to Counterfeit God who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Enjoy!

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_"…If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_

_'cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone…" Evanescence_

Wutai was a good island, possibly if they weren't at war, Genesis would have come here once in a while. Their exotic handicrafts and traditions had Genesis' liking. He was walking in the nearby forest, listening to the nature. The constant buzz and the twitter of the birds which would have been very disturbing, now held back unwanted thoughts away from his mind. He had requested Lazard to send his squad here. They were the ones he could trust more than the others in this matter. He didn't have much time to wait around for Shin-Ra. Even the thought of _that_ company disgusted him now. If only his friends knew. He really didn't know how Angeal would react to the truth. Probably it would be unacceptable for his honor. Genesis had accepted it, but with the acceptance of his monstrousness, a part of him had died. Genesis sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to scream, to cry out but his voice was stuck in his throat. He wanted to ask why but couldn't. There was a rustle behind him. Genesis stood straight, the mask returning back as he faced the soldier who was coming his way.

"General…"he was panting, "your squad…is here…"

Genesis nodded and headed back to the camp, the soldier following him slowly. His SOLDIERs were standing in front of his tent and when they noticed him, all of them saluted, standing at attention. Genesis dismissed the one who had told him and asked his men to his tent.

"Listen to my words carefully." The chatter silenced immediately.

"We have to capture as many cities as we can during this week and it only depends on how well you perform. You will rest today and tomorrow we'll move on. Dismissed."

Genesis waited for them to leave and sat on his cot, looking at the map in his hand. _It wouldn't be hard to go back to Banora. The only problem is how to get away from this island._ He needed a ship or at least boats to do that. Genesis pulled out his PHS from his pocket. _No missed calls yet._ He looked at its digital clock. It was going to be a busy night.

He had given up lying on his cot and was pacing up and down the tent. The time seemed to have slowed down. But finally it was midnight, Genesis stopped. He took his cloak out of his rucksack and threw it around his shoulder. His hand subconsciously checked Rapier sheath behind his back as he glanced around, his bright leather coat was neatly folded on the chair. It would make him almost undetectable. He darted as fast as he could outside the tent, blending with the trees. None of the guards noticed him. The only thing that could have raised suspicion was the flap of tent that gently moved in night breeze. Genesis dashed toward the shores. The forest was crowded with high trees and the grass reached his knees, hindering his fast pace. He finally reached the shore. Following the coast between the trees, he searched for Shin-Ra's port. If they wanted to get to the ships, they had to slay the guards._ It's not a tough job, we outnumber them. _There was an urge that told him to investigate further but he decided otherwise and went back to the camp. _It wouldn't be fun anymore._ This time, he walked at an even pace, not wanting to tire himself. They had a battle to win tomorrow.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It had made Angeal surprised. Genesis had told him that he didn't want to take back his squad and then when it was just one day since he had left Midgar, he had requested them back. Of course, Angeal had complied with the request. '_They are his men._'He had told himself but it was until when that SOLDIER with spiky black hair whom he always forgot his name, the _puppy_ had come to his office and had literally begged him to let him stay under Angeal's supervision. He hadn't been sure what to do with the boy. At first, he had declined that but when the boy had insisted, he accepted it, not aware in the slightest of the outcome. The boy, Zack had been his name, had been jumping up and down his office and then had pounced on him, crushing him in his strangling hug. Angeal chuckled at how the boy looked when he had glared seriously at the hyperactive boy. At first the puppy had let him go, and slowly had backed away, his cheeks starting to burn with rosy hue and then with an apology, he had left the room. Angeal shook his head, a smile creeping on his solemn features. They had never been like that, him and Genesis. Well, at least Zack had done so in front of him not in front of his stoic friend. If Sephiroth ever witnessed such an act, the boy would probably be either fired or severely punished. Angeal suppressed his unintended laughter and pushed the thoughts away. If he was going to be like that all day, he would have to do double paperwork tomorrow.

Opening the folder he had requested, he began reading. It was Zack's. The boy had abilities, and if he was shown the way to build them, he would surpass his colleagues. Yet, the boy had been a third for almost six months which was strange. It seemed that there had been a severe problem between him and Genesis. It was noted as a _severe misbehavior _that had made Genesis very angry with him. It wasn't unexpected that such a conflict had happened between the two. Angeal knew that the boy rated way below Genesis' standards. Genesis had mentioned that there was a graceless and overall unpleasant SOLDIER under his command. He closed the file. Well, nothing could change his decision now. He had chosen to mentor Zack, half because it was the only way he could let the boy stay and half because he had taken a strange liking for the boy. Pushing the file aside, he began doing his load of paperwork.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Genesis had to be extra careful. The last time he had been so emotionally overwhelmed that the wing had broken out. He thanked goddess that it happened where no one was witnessing. But now he was too surrounded by people to let that happen. _From the thrill of bloodshed possibly._ He had been killing ominously, his crimson Rapier already shades darker by the fluid that coated it to the hilt. From time to time his free hand brushed unruly auburn locks away from his face or wiped the beads of sweat that glistened on his forehead, smearing the blood.

He kicked the door of a hut and he began slaying the inhabitants. The man tried to defend his family with bare hands, rendering himself dead on the ruby blade of his Rapier. The woman had her children behind her, all of them screaming as the body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, painting Genesis red. _They should be screaming, they should be afraid even for whom they're witnessing is no longer human, is a monster…_ As though reading his thoughts, the woman froze in her spot, her children silencing as the temperature dropped, an insane, ruthless smile playing dangerously on his lips. There was only one thing in their eyes and it was dread for he no longer was human. Blood was dripping down the blade as he raised it slowly and with a diagonal slash, the woman's body fell to the ground. His smile grew as the children hugged themselves, watching their parents' corpses-a scene no child has to witness-and they trembled in fear. Shadows were dancing in the room, on the walls. Everything smelled of death.

He came out of the house, nothing was changed from outside. But if someone knew him, they would know that something was terribly wrong. He made his way through the bloody maze, an orange aura around his left hand as he threw fireballs toward the houses and then he went in. Seconds later he would emerge, drenched in blood and the house would crumble to flames in his wake. Even his soldiers should have suspected that something was wrong about their commander. He always left this kind of work to the, not wanting to have innocent blood on his hands but now some unknown feeling was encouraging him to do so.

The simple takeover of the city turned to a bloodbath. Possibly not even a single soul was left breathing in there when they left. On the way, everyone was unusually silent. There had always been a small talk about things they found or about how the Generals fought but now there was a heavy silence hanging in the truck. Genesis was not looking at them, his head was drooping slightly. He could feel their gazes, the way they watched him. _They have to be afraid…_ He just wanted to snap at them for once. He liked to be the center of attention but not this. They were watching him as a cornered prey would watch a predator.

"What?"

His voice brought them back from their thoughts and they shifted uneasily in their spots, his glare darting from one to the other. When their usual hum began breaking the silence, he let his head droop, closing his eyes. Upon reaching the camp, Genesis went to rid himself of the blood that clung to every inch of his body.

The liveliness had started to return to the men, they had begun their routine life as though nothing had happened. They didn't have to worry, the burden was left for them, the Generals. They were the ones whose hands were dyed with blood, who took responsibility over things; who woke in the middle of sleepless nights, covered in sweat, searching for the faces that would never be erased from their photographic memory, for the blazing blood that burned them alive, that hunted them forever. Maybe sometimes it was better to forget, maybe it was better not to feel. Genesis was unnaturally silent, the only sound that was playing in the background was the splash of the water on the floor of the shower room, yet the only sound that kept echoing in his mind was that woman's scream, those panic stricken eyes. Genesis turned the water off. No matter how hard he tried to wipe the blood away, it would never be cleaned up completely. Tying a towel around his waist, he exited the crowded place toward his tent.

Pushing all his thoughts back, he tried to keep his mind blank and began dressing in his skin tight attire. There was an urge to go to the mess and eat something but he couldn't tolerate to see them for it would bring back his thoughts. Lying on his cot, he began staring at the roof of the tent until he succumbed to the light sleep.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The boy had been training under his command almost from dawn to dusk. Taking missions, Angeal had been supervising him, pointing out his mistakes. He was a good kid, it seemed. He tried to joke even in the most serious moment, even on missions. At least he didn't have to worry over him. The one who was constantly on Angeal's mind was Genesis. Ever since he had left, there was not a single call from his crimson friend. Knowing him for years, Angeal knew better than to call him when he was on missions. It was almost a week. Angeal shook his head at where his train of thoughts were heading. Genesis could defend himself. Wutai soldiers were no match for any of them. Only Genesis was reckless.

He stood up from his armchair and glanced at the clock. He had an evaluation test with Zack. If the boy proved to be good enough, he would get a promotion to second. Angeal exited his home. Taking an elevator, he headed for the SOLDIER floor. A piercing ding sounded and the door opened. Stepping out, he began walking toward the training room. Inside, he saw Zack. The boy was squatting. Goddess knew how long he had been waiting here for him, probably too eager that he couldn't stay still at his room.

"Zack."

The boy noticed him, finally and saluted. The usual grin, only wider this time, was on his lips. Angeal nodded toward the simulation room and the boy followed him, almost skipping in joy. Once inside, he took out his PHS and selected the mission. The boy had the goggles on as the surrounding began changing around them.

"Remember things I've told you. Good luck."

The boy nodded as he began running from him. A helicopter landed few feet away from him and Angeal turned around. He climbed onto the aircraft. They began lifting off the ground slowly. Angeal held onto the safety metal bars and looked out from the open door. Reaching the good distance, they began following the boy. He had already engaged in battle with some monsters. Zack could possibly handle monsters well, but Angeal had a little surprise for him.

Step by step, Angeal watched the boy battle with monsters, defeating some easily. It was until he saw the surprise Angeal had told him about. Angeal chuckled when he saw Zack's shocked face. It was a virtual copy of the latter, copying every move he did. Angeal watched the similar duo clashing their swords in the same fashion. He could guess that the boy was already frustrated but he had to overcome it to have his promotion.

Several minutes had passed when Zack finally did what Angeal was looking for. Deluding the copy, he sidestepped and turning his blade in an arc, Zack inflicted a fatal wound on his doppelganger. It didn't take long for him to finish it off. Jumping out of the helicopter, Angeal landed softly on the ground. Smiling, he approached the already panting SOLDIER. Zack looked tiredly at him, but the usual grin returned to his face when he saw him.

"You did all you could do. You'll have to wait for the result."

The surrounding faded into the simulation room. Angeal was leaving the room when the boy called after him.

"Thanks."

Nodding his head, Angeal left.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The port was on fire, the flames burning vividly against the darkness of the night. They were quickly getting away from it. Genesis was on the first of three boats, most of the third and second classes leaving with him on the others. It was easy luring them to leave. All of them were tired of the stupid war that fat bastard had started. They could finish it after a year or two if the old man didn't interfere in their strategies. Genesis didn't know why none of them opposed him sternly. The three of them tried to reason with him, only he was too narrow minded. It just had no use. Shaking his head, Genesis tried to push those thoughts aside. He would never be returning back to Shin-Ra anymore, nor was he the old man's not so favorite _lapdog_ anymore.

They reached the shores of the western continent in two hours. The sail had been tiring to most of them; some were even dozing off when they arrived. Genesis jumped out of the boat on the soft sand. SOLDIERs began awaking their sleeping colleagues and jumped out. They needed a truck now. A thought crossed Genesis' mind. Signaling for them to come after him, Genesis began running stealthily toward the town. Reaching it, he divided the group, sending them to search for a truck. They had to be fast, it was still two or three hours till dawn but he wanted to be on the road at daybreak.

After an hour of searching, they were at their agreed destination. Genesis' group had found a truck but he was waiting for the other nine groups. There was an inaudible roar of engine. Genesis came out of the truck, looking toward the direction of the sound. It was coming their way. Genesis began walking toward the source, his left hand firmly grasping the Rapier behind his back. It wasn't one; there were three or four of them coming this way. His eyes narrowed. He began retreating to the truck. If they were his men, they would stop but if they weren't, Genesis would make sure none escaped to report it to Shin-Ra.

The trucks stopped behind the one Genesis was lying on its roof. Stepping out, a third came toward the driver's seat. Jumping off the roof Genesis came toward the latter.

"We've found the trucks, sir."

"Well, that I can see. We're going to Banora, your truck will follow us. The other three will head toward Modeoheim. Inform the others and get going." Smirking at the SOLDIER, Genesis replied coolly.

The SOLDIER saluted and ran toward the other trucks. Genesis sat behind the wheel despite one of seconds' attempts. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to; occupying himself with driving was the only way he could hold back unwanted thoughts. The engine started with a roar and they began moving along the uneven road. The full moon lit the surrounding, the shadows of sparse short plants dotting the wasteland where he was driving. Angeal might have read the letter by now. It was the only reason he was still keeping his PHS which probably had a tracking device. Shin-Ra would suspect that he would come to Banora but he was cleverer than that to make an appearance. He glanced indifferently at the second who was sitting beside him. He was still awake, probably out of sympathy.

"Humph." Smirking, Genesis focused back on the road.

It was dawn when the landscapes of Banora came to his view. Braking, he came out of the truck and stood, watching the place he had grown up at from far. Closing azure eyes, he reveled in the aroma of greenery. He looked back to see the other truck behind them. Sitting back behind the steering wheel, he took the route that led them toward the old warehouse. _No one would be there at this hour._ Passing between the overshadowing canyons, they reached the old warehouse. Turning off the engine, Genesis looked at the now sleeping second.

"Wake up."

Genesis shook his shoulder. Making sure that the SOLDIER was awake, he stepped out of the truck and went to the back. Peeking through the ajar backdoor of the truck, he saw them sleeping in complete disarray. Genesis banged on the door, the smirk that was on his lips becoming wider when all of them bolted upright.

"Good morning _sleeping beauties_, come out!"

He was about to check on the other truck when he saw them already coming out. Satisfied, he ordered two of them to hide the vehicles somewhere and the rest to follow. Genesis entered the spacious building, his heeled boots knocking softly against the wooden floor. There were a few boxes here, a few there, all of them having the logo of a dumbapple along with the name of 'Banora' imprinted in red.

"We will be staying here for now until the right time. Don't touch anything here, if you go outside try not to be seen or recognized. Take off your harness belts whenever you're not fighting and everything which makes it obvious that you're SOLDIERs. If I ever hear any of you have done anything wrong or disobeyed my orders, goddess knows what will happen to him. Whenever I leave second classes Kieran and Cyril and Hughes will be in charge, you will obey their orders. Am I clearly understood?" Genesis turned to face them, his features cold.

"Yes, sir!"

Genesis walked away from the scattering group. His thoughts kept drifting back to Shin-Ra where his friends were, where he had spent his golden years at, where he called home a month ago but it was too early to do anything to keep them at bay. It was strange that years ago, going to Shin-Ra and being a SOLDIER were among his goals, and now where was he? A fugitive, a traitor, nothing more. They would certainly try to bring him back and if he resisted, they would even shoot his shadow. He didn't know whether Angeal or Sephiroth thought that way. He wished this few hours to pass quickly. He couldn't wait anymore for Angeal's foreseen call. Sephiroth would be displeased with his abandonment, probably feeling betrayed. _He deserves that after all. _The latter was sacred; neither a monster nor a man; everything about him screamed ethereal, unattainable perfection. Genesis shook his head as though it would wipe those thoughts away. Thinking about Sephiroth not only distracted him now but infuriated him.

Passing under the perfect arch of dumbapple trees, Genesis glanced at the fully grown orchards. It seemed it was harvesting season. _How soon I forgot everything._ He hadn't slept well these few nights, whether there were nightmares or no sleep at all. He wished if he could sleep at least to clear his thoughts but whenever he closed his eyes, he had to open them seconds after. There was bloodshed everywhere in his dreams. He thought he had overcome that in the first years of war but it seemed not. Maybe he was slowly losing himself. A long forgotten part of him wished everything to be back to normal when none of these had happened but he knew better than to hope for impossible. Genesis turned around, going back to the warehouse. He had to call Hollander.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

In the morning he had received a message from Lazard, congratulating him for his success in mentoring Zack and for Zack's promotion to second class. He had been happy, even there had been a smile on his lips when he told the boy. Yet in the afternoon, things were quite different.

It was two weeks since Genesis had gone to Wutai and there had been nothing from him up until now. His hands were shaking considerably. A letter was in his right and his PHS was in his left. It was from the director of SOLDIER, informing him that Genesis had gone MIA along with a multitude of seconds and thirds. He couldn't believe it even though his eyes were seeing it. _Genesis…Why?_ The question kept repeating in his mind, wiping other thoughts away. Putting the PHS aside on the desk, he looked for the sender on the plain white envelope. The letter was from Genesis. Taking out a letter opener subconsciously, Angeal opened the letter.

_My dear Angeal,_

_I'm in a haste therefore, forgive me. I should have told you sooner than this but believe me, it happened so fast I barely had time to register, myself. I trust you that I'm telling you these so I wish no one to know neither of this letter nor its content, especially Sephiroth. I had to leave, Angeal. You don't know what monster _this_ Shin-Ra company has made u-…me. _

_Hollander told me everything._

_You don't believe that even now I shudder in disgust as I remember his words, the pictures he showed me, everything. Angeal, it was horrible-… no it was horrific. I know that Hollander is gone when you're reading and you can't ask him this, but you know that I'm not joking about such matters. You can even see for yourself if you…if you have the courage. It's in the envelope…_

_It's strange, I thought I never cared but when I found out it just broke my heart. Do you remember when I said I don't believe the Rhapsodos to be my real parents? I was right…They aren't…They never were…I was made…_

_Angeal, I'm at Banora right now but I would…I want to see you, not in Banora. No one knows that I'm here and I don't wish to show up yet. Wutai would be a better place. Whenever you reached there, call me with your PHS, it doesn't matter if they track me track me down. I want to tell you everything and say my farewell. Can you grant this… _monster_ his last wish?_

_Your childhood friend,_

_Genesis Rhapsodos_

Angeal felt his eyes burning. He flipped the letter over, glancing anywhere but his desk to clear his eyes. Genesis wasn't joking, in fact he was completely serious and sure of what he was telling him. Hollander had disappeared with some classified information only a week ago. But what seemed very strange was that Genesis kept calling himself a monster for no reason. Yet, it broke his heart at the same time. Goddess only knew what Genesis was going through right now. He had to go to Wutai. Genesis would probably be waiting for him there. _We'll go to Wutai. _Standing up from his chair, Angeal was about to leave for the door when he remembered something. Sitting back, he took the envelope.

_If you have the courage…_

Genesis' words echoed in his head, making his resolve wavering momentarily. Angeal slowly opened the it, peering inside, his eyes narrowing only to widen seconds after. The leather clad fingers found an over sized ebony feather that stood out against the white paper. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Genesis needed his help now and soon. Shin-Ra would try to bring him back which was completely unlikely or kill him when he didn't comply. With that thought, Angeal rose to his feet. Exiting his office, he took the elevator to the SOLDIER floor. He saw Zack squatting on his way to briefing room. He could take the boy with himself to Wutai, too. It would be a good opportunity for him. Angeal smiled somberly and went inside the room. He appointed a mission to Wutai for himself and the boy. With that done, he only had to train Zack until then to finish his mentoring program.

Angeal came out of the room and walked toward the puppy who was now chattering with a second, as were a group of other SOLDIERs who sat beside them. With a sigh, he called after him.

"Zack…" Forcing the simplest hint of smile on his lips before no one would notice.

The boy turned his head toward him, the usual grin formed on his lips as he saw his mentor. Standing from the seat he was sitting on, Zack approached him.

"I've…I want you to train as much as you can to be ready for a real mission that we'll be going to."

Zack nodded his head, "Thanks Angeal."

Nodding, Angeal headed for the elevator. Once the doors closed, he sighed. Ever since that day, everything has been going wrong. None of them thought that would happen. Genesis had been hurt, their friendship had been reduced to formal small talks and nods in the Shin-Ra hallways. They had begun avoiding each other, mostly Sephiroth. Genesis, too, had gradually faded away until now that he was completely gone. Sephiroth should have known by now and probably was extremely displeased. Angeal, too, was displeased for goddess' sake. Genesis hadn't told any of them that he planned to leave and now he was claiming that he's a monster. None of them had expected the redhead to do that, yet they should have. Angeal cursed himself for not noticing sooner. He must see Genesis and talk to him.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Genesis was losing his patience. After a week of hiding in Banora, waiting for Angeal's call, he had come back to Wutai. Genesis didn't know of how things were going back at Banora during his one week stay here and he didn't even give the thought of using his PHS a damn. It seemed like that nobody had even noticed that he was gone. They hadn't sent anyone after him neither at Banora nor at Wutai. It was driving him mad that even Angeal had done nothing to contact him. He should have received the letter by now. Genesis shook his head as he went further in the woods. He regretted that letter now.

Rapier pushed aside or severed the branches, clearing the way he was walking. A ringing sounded out of the blue. His hand immediately reached for his pocket and took the PHS out. Watching at the screen with obvious incredulity, he was reluctant to answer. Slowly, he flipped it open, placing it next to his ear.

"Genesis?"

"Yes, Angeal?" Nodding his head subconsciously, Genesis answered, his voice full of doubt.

"Are you okay?" Angeal's voice sounded worried through the receiver.

"I'm fine, when are you coming?"

Genesis looked around as he waited for Angeal to respond, searching for spies.

"I'll be there in a week. Do you know what you're doing Genesis?"

"Angeal, I don't want to talk about it now. I'm waiting for you…" Genesis paused, gathering his thoughts."Whenever you came, just do what you're supposed to do, I'll find you. I've got to go now."

"Genesis, be careful-…"

"I've missed you, Angeal…"

Not letting Angeal answer, Genesis hung up. He sighed, sliding his PHS back to his pocket. _Soon; soon, Shin-Ra will understand everything._ Smirking, he went back the path he came. Midway, he stopped abruptly, Rapier drawn by his side. There was a rustle and then two unfamiliar soldiers were in front of him. Azure eyes narrowed as Hollander came to stand in front of them.

"Isn't inspecting them first better than killing them?" The stout man moved aside as Genesis approached them. There was something unsettling about the two. He glanced shortly at Hollander who was smiling. Looking back at the mute, still soldiers, his hand rose slowly to the mask both of them wore. He tore it away.

It took all of his willpower not to do anything. He stood there, looking at hollow azure eyes with disbelief. It was like he was looking at a mirror. The same pale skin, only a shade paler, the same azure eyes, only lifeless and hollow, the same auburn locks. He tore away the other's mask violently, the same face greeting him. The world was whirling around his head. Hollander hadn't told him at all. He dismissed them, not facing neither Hollander nor the copies. All of them were disgusting. Genesis couldn't watch anymore, didn't want to watch anymore. _Monster… _It was the first time in his whole life that he suddenly wished to be blind.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

"The train has been commandeered by Wutai soldiers. Your mission is to seize and regain control of the train."

"Roger!" Glancing back at him, Zack smiled and leaped off the helicopter.

"Be serious about this!"

Calling after him, Angeal jumped after the boy.

"Zack! Zack concentrate! The soldiers on this train aren't of Shin-Ra. Do you understand?"

Angeal crossed his arms as Zack turned around, running away toward the troops. He shook his head. _He'll never grow up._

Waiting for the boy to accomplish the first phase of his mission, he received a note informing him that the train had been taken back. Jumping off the train, Angeal landed smoothly on the platform. So many things were on his mind, mostly centering on his precarious friend. He began walking slowly toward the stairway leading to sector eight. Only a few days had passed since he called Genesis but he was agitated. Shin-Ra had done nothing to bring him back or they were keeping it secret. He suspected that they had sent Turks after him. He dismissed his thoughts, not liking the direction they were heading. Taking out his PHS, he checked for a note about Zack's condition.

"Impossible!"

There was nothing. Angeal flipped it close and ran after the puppy. The boy should have been fighting close to the headquarters. Running through a dark alley, he saw what was going on.

Zack was lying on the ground, panting heavily. His sword lay broken in two a feet away as Sephiroth approached him with the bloodthirsty Masamune pointed at his chest. Angeal's eyes narrowed as he realized what was going to happen. Angeal ran to take Zack's broken sword and brought it up to meet Masamune just above Zack's torso. The clang that resounded made Zack whimper as he closed his eyes, probably waiting for a blow that would never come.

Shortly after he opened his eyes, staring at the thin blade that Angeal lifted away. Zack realized the situation and sat up, sighing with relief. Sephiroth was staying away, his sword held by his side as Angeal stood up. Looking at the silver haired man who stood in front of him silently, he took out his PHS. Seeing this Sephiroth was unnerving. The latter was a man of few words yet this version of his friend certainly lacked the aura of liveliness that surrounded him. Looking at this shell of his friend broke his heart. Not able to tolerate this for more, he aborted the mission.

The virtual reality collapsed to pieces, fading to reveal the stimulation room.

"Training is over." Angeal said deadpan.

"How come?"

Angeal pointed the sword at the puppy. The boy backed away

"Are you for real?" Zack took the goggles off, tossing them aside, "But I was just about to get serious."

Angeal had to suppress a chuckle, yet his features softened considerably as he handed the boy his broken sword. As he began walking toward the door, he saw Zack's disappointed face, a sigh following shortly after.

"Hold on to your dreams." Angeal stood in front of the door. He wasn't sure why he was saying this, probably the boy's disappointment had provoked it, yet he continued, "If you want to be a hero you to hold on to your dreams and also…your pride."

With that, he left the room. As he was heading for the elevator, he heard SOLDIERs speak about Genesis' desertion for the first time. He stood, listening in the conversation. _So Shin-Ra finally acknowledged it… _It seemed that they didn't know who that certain first class was yet. Without further ado, he headed to his destination.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Genesis glanced back at them, making sure they all were following him as they were told. He watched between the shadows as Angeal walked, Zack following him. It seemed his childhood friend had found a new companion. Genesis shook his head, smiling as his friend looked in his direction, yet not noticing him. He didn't know how he had befriended with that boy. Angeal was talking about dumbapples with the boy, teasing him slightly. Genesis had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to give away his hideout. He had to be extra careful, since Sephiroth was here too. He only had to wait for the right time. There was an explosion. Genesis glanced at where Angeal was, seeing Zack already gone. He was about to go to him when he watched with displeasure that Angeal left as well. He had to wait and he didn't like to wait at all, especially with a group of his doppelgangers.

He had an idea. _They're playing, so will I. _Genesis ran silently, his group following closely behind. He reached the site where team B or Sephiroth as Angeal had told him were fighting. He sent his entire group but six of them toward death himself. An evil smile was playing on his lips as he saw them leave, walking without any resistance toward their deaths. Yet, he longed to see Sephiroth's surprised face. How surprised he will be when they would unmask the first copy, yet Sephiroth was far more intellectual to fall for his ploy. But the silver haired General didn't know about what was yet to come and certainly he wouldn't like that at all. Smirking he went to the place he planned to meet Angeal.

His copies were hollow statues. They resembled nothing like him. Their eyes were hollow voids, lacking the brightness that once glowed in his own azure eyes. Genesis killed the two of them in front of the others and all they did was watch. They didn't speak, they didn't think, they had no heart. He could pull their strings and his lookalike marionettes would do everything to satisfy his whims. Genesis took one last glance at the two dead copies who lay deathly limp on the ground, disgust written all over his face. They were nothing.

He waited with anticipation when he finally saw them coming. Lazard was also with them, thwarting his plan. Cursing under his breath, Genesis thought up another way quickly. He had only four copies left. Giving up, he sent two of them toward the approaching trio and watched as Angeal decided to fight with them, sending Zack with Lazard. Making sure they weren't in close range anymore, Genesis came out before Angeal could kill the two.

They stood there in silence, watching each other. Words were not needed when they both knew what the other wanted to tell. Genesis wanted to hug his best friend when they both heard footsteps. Rapier in his hand, Genesis slit his copies' throats with delight.

"Come." Genesis gestured toward the woods.

They hid behind the trees where his other two copies were. Genesis saw Angeal watch his trainee with paternal longing as Zack called for him. A pang of jealousy hit him and Genesis didn't resist it at all, summoning Ifrit. He saw Angeal looking at him and smiled. Angeal shook his head and watched the boy fight with the summon creature. It was quite a show but Genesis knew the boy would fail it miserably. And he did. Before making sure that Ifrit was finished, he was dancing with his short-lived victory. Genesis' smile grew as he foresaw what would happen when Sephiroth appeared out of the blue. The smile slipped away from his face as Sephiroth finished the beast with one swift slash.

Genesis resisted the urge to curse, knowing that Sephiroth's keen hearing would pick any sound as he heard Zack's surprised exclamation.

"Genesis."

As though it was meant for him, Genesis looked in the direction of that deep voice, seeing Sephiroth kneeling by one of the copies, unmasking them. Unmasking the second one, Genesis could do nothing but sympathize with Angeal whose face was drained of color.

"Genesis clones." Sephiroth informed the shocked boy who was watching the copies."Where is Angeal?"

Genesis had to hold Angeal's hand, shuddering inwardly at how cold it was. Both of them knew how Sephiroth felt now. Genesis knew deep down, but didn't want to accept it.

"Hmm…He went with him as well." There was an intangible edge to that familiar deep voice as Sephiroth spoke.

"Huh? Just now what did you mean?"

Genesis' hold on Angeal's hand strengthened; he knew Sephiroth's next words. Azure eyes closed, Genesis braced himself for what he knew would hurt the three of them the worst.

"Angeal has also betrayed us, that's what it means." The mask of calm was shattered, frustration was completely audible as Sephiroth explained the obvious for the boy.

There was a fleeting moment of contemplation before hell broke loose.

"That's impossible! I know Angeal very well! He's not the type of person who would do something like that!" Zack was practically screaming at Sephiroth.

Azure eyes flew wide open at his words. _Shut up, you bastard! You know nothing of us! _Genesis screamed in his head. Rage was burning in his eyes. He just wanted to go out and smack Zack's head into a rock until it was a mutilated heap but strong hands wrapped around him as Angeal hugged him tightly.

"Angeal would never betray me!"

Genesis looked sharply at his friend, seeing the reflection of his anguish tenfold in the endless blue of Angeal's eyes. His eyes reverted to Sephiroth who was glaring at the defiant boy through a curtain of silver. The three of them shared their pain in silence, for words were not needed. Indeed, they had too much pride. Concealed emotion was swirling in azure as Genesis took Angeal's hand, taking him silently away.

_"…Overflowing sorrow turns into scar that can't be erased,_

_I swore never to forget…" Gackt_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own. Also, I don't own the Rhapsodos family.

Author note: Thanks for your review, Afuri. Without further ado,

Enjoy!

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_"…Another lonely day, with no one here but me,_

_More loneliness than any man could bear…" Sting_

Wind rushed in through the completely open window, tossing auburn strands in disarray, the swish being the only sound that could be heard. There was an impulse to scream but silence seemed a better remedy. Angeal had been silence throughout the small trip which was making him worried. From time to time, Genesis glanced to his friend who sat still by his side. _He has every right to be shocked._ He had expected him to act like this but not for this extended period of time.

"Angeal…" Genesis looked back at Angeal, "Say something."

When he didn't speak, Genesis looked back on the road. It was easier, his friend wouldn't see his face.

"Do you believe now that I'm a monster? Humans don't have copies Angeal. Is it that hard to accept me as your friend now-…"

"No, you're still my friend…"

The answer took him off guard, he didn't expect that even as much as he longed to."Will you do something for me?" Genesis asked, his eyes riveted on his raven haired friend."Will you stay at the warehouse until I tell you?"

Angeal nodded slightly, his face weary. Genesis hoped his friend could do that after he was told the truth.

"Rest. We have a hard path ahead of us." _One which will drain us both._

When they reached the warehouse, he expected Angeal to be asleep but the latter was wide-awake. Genesis stepped out, heavy footsteps following behind, indicating that his friend was following him. Inside, some of his men were sleeping, some chattering idly and some just did nothing. Hollander was in the last room, searching for the cure and probably making those disgusting creatures. Genesis glanced over his shoulder, making sure that Angeal was coming with him.

"Ah, you're both here. Come on sit down. I've got many things to tell you." Hollander beamed as he gestured for Angeal to sit.

As Hollander was starting to tell the long story, Genesis left the room toward the exit. Midway he stopped and ascended the seemingly endless staircase to the end. At the end of the balcony, was his makeshift room. He allowed no body to get even near to it, enjoying the momentary seclusion. He checked everything, making sure his men didn't disobey his orders to stay away. Throwing his half empty rucksack on his shoulder he went tdown the path he came. He had heard those words once and that one time was enough for his whole life. Genesis began walking toward Rhapsodos' house, lush dewy grass reaching his ankles as he walked up the hill. It wasn't even dawn but the moon shone brightly, illuminating everything with a soft silvery light. He didn't know how he was supposed to act, be their little sweet Genesis or the Genesis whom they'd never know. Genesis shrugged it off. He would act after he saw how his stepparents acted. It made him jealous sometimes. Angeal at least had a mother of his own yet he, on the other hand, knew none of his real parents. He didn't care to think about how they have been, despise was the only feeling he could hold toward them for they had left him to be used. Angeal had Gillian to comfort him but he…

Genesis quickened his pace. He wanted to be over with the introduction to his family. He pressed the bell, nearly tapping his feet as he waited for them to open the door. Shin-Ra should have called them by now, so they wouldn't be surprised seeing him. Genesis heard a barely audible curse as the door opened and he was greeted by his grumpy, sleepy father.

"Father."

"Genesis, what are you doing here at this…this unreasonable hour? Come in."

His father went inside, leaving the door open for him. Genesis closed the door behind him, following his stepfather toward his library. He was fastening his robe de chambre as he sat on his armchair. Genesis sat in front of him, where his father offered their guests to sit, dropping his backpack by his feet. His father's black hair was streaked with whites, his beard and moustache neatly trimmed in the usual fashion.

"You were saying why you are here?"

His father's stern voice brought him out of his thoughts. Walter Rhapsodos was eyeing him as suspiciously as always, smoking his pipe.

"Where is mother?"

"I told you to answer a question!" His father stood up slightly as he raised his voice.

"I don't wish to wake her up." Genesis was looking everywhere but his father.

"Don't answer my questions with a question of yours. Now answer. the. question!" His father stood up, nearly yelling at him.

"Genesis? Is that you?"

Genesis turned around upon hearing the quiet voice, seeing his mother peeking through the half closed door. Norma Rhapsodos came inside, her arms wide open to hug him.

"Step aside woman!" Walter came forth, "Shin-Ra has called us, asking whether you're here or not. We told them you're not here. Now, tell me why are they looking for you?"

"Walter, stop!" her mother flung her arms around him as though trying to save him from his father.

Genesis only held his head higher, a haughty smirk playing on his lips, looking sternly at his father.

"Let go, mother." Genesis pried her hands away and took one step toward his father."I…deserted them."

He didn't see it coming, even the pain registered after his head was thrown to a side. His hand subconsciously reached for the stinging on his cheek, slowly looking back at his father. He was never slapped, never, by no one, not even his stepparents. Fury danced in azure eyes as he looked at the only one who dared to slap him, his lips forming into a sneer as he wiped them with the back of his palm, his eyes glancing momentarily at the sticky dampness before settling again on his father. He just wanted to squeeze that skinny neck by his hands, watching with genuine pleasure as his dimmed eyeballs rolled back inside his head. He knew he was glaring at his father. Without wasting another second, not even bothering to retrieve his backpack from the floor, Genesis strode outside, banging the mahogany library door behind himself. Genesis was about to exit the house when he heard his name.

"Genesis!" His mother was standing in the door, calling after him."Genesis! Wait!"

Genesis didn't turn around and instead quickened his pace. His father wouldn't get away with that. He went back all the way back to the path he came, yet instead of going to the warehouse, he went to the dumbapple orchards. Genesis licked his broken lower lip as he sat down next to one of the trees. He couldn't focus at all, his thoughts scattered in various directions, only one thing was repeating on his mind; kill, kill, kill…_I would kill him one day. _

He brushed his hand through auburn strands, closing his eyes. He thought that tonight at least he could get to sleep on a real bed instead of the cold hard floors. Dark bags were starting to form under his eyes from the long period of sleeplessness. Genesis sighed. Angeal was here, there was no need to worry, yet there were too many things to do. Without the two of his three firsts, Shin-Ra would do something now, sending someone to bring them back, most probably Sephiroth. He didn't know what the latter would do when they didn't comply. He knew Shin-Ra would order Sephiroth to kill them if they didn't submit to his wishes but Genesis didn't want to believe that Sephiroth would act as they told. _Sephiroth wouldn't kill us, would he? _Still with his eyes closed, Genesis searched his pocket for his PHS. Taking it out, he placed it on the grassy soft ground. Glimpsing at the PHS for one last time, the orange hue that surrounded his hand, set the electronic object on fire. Now, the only way he could find him was through his parents. He would grant them a few more chances but only goddess knew what would happen to them should they fail him.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

There were photos of two babies, which the later ones showed to be him and Genesis. Hollander kept giving him files over files, concerning their developments. After a year or two, the files became less informative, only holding general information about their wellbeing and such. Genesis' files were less detailed than his were. Angeal couldn't tear his eyes away from the files. It was written that Gillian had taken him with herself to Banora where Hollander had previously left Genesis, not even accepting the money to keep quiet about the most hideous experimentations, only asking to be left alone. Shin-Ra fearful of the day Gillian may speak up, had placed several of his pawn in the village to watch her. The mayor and his wife however never were a pain for Shin-Ra and did whatever they were told. Flipping the pages, he found the ones he was looking for. _Project G…_ Angeal braced himself.

_Jenova cells were injected to the fetuses. Injection: successful._

_Low dosages of Mako were injected to fetuses. Injection: successful._

_Number one appears to have problems, insignificant yet bothersome signs of deteriorations in cells have been reported._

_Number one's problems have diminished, Jenova cells implanting their DNA within the normal cells, repairing the deteriorated parts almost to 60 percent. The deteriorated parts appear harmless._

_Incongruous bones have started to develop from the shoulder blades in both specimens. Number one's bones are growing from the left and number two's are growing from the right._

_Restraint surgeries set into motion. Surgeries: successful._

_Incongruous bones are continuing their development without restraining development of other bones._

_Projects closed due to President's orders and rival group's succession._

_Number one's was sent to Banora's mayor to be taken care of. Number two is taken to Banora by Gillian._

_Both specimens are under undetermined surveillance._

Words were etched into his memory with white hot iron. Angeal dropped the files on Hollander's desk, wanting to read no more. He strode toward the exit but suddenly remembered Genesis' words not to leave the warehouse. Shaking his head, he just couldn't tolerate here anymore, he exited in the veil of the night.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The servants were preparing the table. Genesis was sitting behind the aristocratic dining table. His mother and father had yet to make an appearance. He hadn't expected the servants to allow him inside after the fight that only happened a few hours ago. In stark contrast with the burgundy walls, creamy curtains were drawn away, revealing the vast windows, bathing the room in brilliant golden rays. Genesis was reading Loveless yet understood nothing of it. His mind was elsewhere. He didn't know what his parents' reaction would be to his _outrageous violating their private space_. A smirk tugged at his lips, shaking his head, he closed his book. Placing it beside his cup on the table, he looked around the room. Servants were walking around in elegant yet simple clothes, like puppets on strings, following his parents' rules, doing their everyday tedious routine. Genesis wanted to laugh at them, to mock them, to shatter them to pieces. One of the servants flashed a smile at him flirtingly. _Probably a new one._ Genesis fought the urge to put her back in place, to wipe the smile forever from her young face, to make her regret such fleeting act. Losing interest in the dining room, he began wandering in the house his youth was spent at. His hand hovered above the mahogany railing, brushing faintly against it as he walked up the stairs. He came face to face with his father as he reached the landing.

"Good morning, _father._" His melodious voice was filled with sarcasm as he pronounced the last word viciously.

His father nodded arrogantly, passing by him as though Genesis was a ghost. _One day, you'll beg for your life and I'll…_ Genesis was shaking with rage, subconsciously fisting his hands until his knuckles were chalky, _laugh at your face, shatter that haughty façade of yours._ Genesis went back to his room, calming himself. White cloth covered everything in the room. Folding the one on his bed, Genesis lay on it. It felt good to be lying on a real bed. He looked around the room, trying to remember how his things looked before uncovering them. The room was still beige, though it was a shade paler than what he remembered. There was his burnt umber desk alongside the window, across his bed. His armoire was completely noticeable due to its size, Genesis smiled. Sitting up, he was about to uncover his furniture when he heard a knock. Opening the door, he saw a servant.

"Sir, your family is waiting for you."

Nodding his head, he muttered a thank-you and closed the door. He began taking the white cloths off his things and bunched them up in a corner. Neither was he going to stay here long nor did he feel a desire to form bonds with them. He strode out, down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Genesis. Come on, sit, sit, sit." His mother beamed upon hearing him.

Shaking his head slightly, Genesis sat down. After a moment of silence, they began eating the breakfast that was ready on the table. He thought that the meal was going to be a pleasant one after all these years of being away but now, sitting on a real wood chair, drinking such an aromatic tea, didn't give him the pleasure he thought he would feel.

"Where did you sleep last night?" His mother sipped her tea, watching him from a wavy curtain of chestnut hair.

"Aunt Gillian's house." He replied without a second hesitation, lying was a common thing he'd got used to for his family.

"Do you know that Shin-Ra will come looking for you here?"

Genesis had predicted that, a smile tugged at his lips as he was drinking his tea, yet remained hidden.

"Yes, I know."

"Then, you must know that however I try to persuade them not to come, they won't listen."

"Walter! Genesis! We're eating breakfast." His mother hissed.

The rest of the breakfast continued in silence. When the servants began taking the cups and things away, he spoke.

"I hope you'll at least try. You can always convince them to come later." Genesis faced his father."I'm going to my room."

He went to the library, retrieving his backpack. The scene of the last night conflict played vividly before his eyes, his hand rising subconsciously to his cheek, caressing where his father had slapped him. It was the first time he was slapped and it would be the last time he'd ever let someone who had slapped him live this long. He was midway up the stairs when he decided to act out the inevitable. Ascending the few stairs, Genesis left his backpack by the door of his room and went down to the kitchen. Surveying the place, Genesis found the girl who smiled at him earlier.

"You, come with me." He beckoned for her to come. The girl followed him up the stairs, to his room. Immediately after the door was shut behind him, slender fingers clasped around the narrow throat, squeezing slightly.

"Smile for me, will you now?" Genesis whispered seductively, his lips brushing momentarily against her ear. Without warning, he cracked her neck, the sound ringing familiarly in his ears as the body went limp against his own. He let it drop to the ground, not wasting a second glance toward her as he left his room. He left the door open, _they will see it, _Genesis imagined the servants' pale faces when they saw her corpse. Descending to the hall, his keen hearing picked his father's voice from the library. He came closer to the carefully shut door, listening in. It seemed that his father was talking with Shin-Ra, informing them that he had recently come to Banora and promising them that he'll keep Genesis here until they came.

His father hung up, approaching the door as his footsteps echoed in the empty room. Genesis ran quietly up stairs, pretending that he just had left his room.

"I always knew it. You were always allied with Shin-Ra. There's no need to pretend now. You _traded_ me with them just like your other _possessions_." His voice was cold as he descended the stairs, his head held high arrogantly as he faced his father.

"What are you talking about?"

"No? You don't know what I'm talking about. Ha! Do you think I really believe that?"

Genesis gently brushed auburn locks away from his face, malicious glee glinting in azure eyes as he saw a servant walk past him to the upper floor.

"Watch your tongue, boy."

A shrill scream sounded from behind, attracting the attention of his father, yet Genesis didn't turn around, already knowing it.

"Sir! Anna is dead! Anna is de-…"

The servant rushed down the stairs shrieking, informing almost everybody about what happened when Genesis turned around abruptly, slapping her severely across the cheek enough to toss her to the floor. The woman was watching him with wide eyes, her hand on the area that was blooming red on her face. Genesis looked back, completely satisfied with his work. It was a symbol; it showed that he was in control of the house, just like his _father_. He could hear the sound of heeled shoes running on the tile floor which reached to a halt behind him.

"What is it?"

There was a gasp as his mother took in the scene in the hall. Genesis turned around only to be greeted by his father's hand trying to slap him for the second time. Acting on instinct, he grasped his father's wrist firmly only a few inches from his face. He was amused about how shock ghosted over his father's aged features.

"I know things you never dreamt me of knowing. You've always betrayed me. Always!" Genesis was smirking. Last night his father slapped him yet today _he_ was in control."Even now, you are betraying me. _You_ told Shin-Ra that I'm here! You want to keep me here until they come. But you're wrong _dear father_." He laughed bitterly, the dark sound echoing dangerously in the room."I'm. not. your. son, never!"

He could feel his father shake with rage as he tried to smack him with his free hand. Having seen that from the corner of his eye, he braced himself. Rapier materialized out of nowhere in his grasp and Genesis pushed it forward. The slap never came but he could see the ruby liquid ooze from the wound on his blade, coating it to the hilt, dripping lazily on the ground. He glanced upwards, staring straight at his father's agape features and smiled gleefully. Blood was oozing from his mouth, droplets entangling in his beard. He pulled the blade free, letting the body fall to the ground with a loud thud. Genesis looked back at his mother who stood by, watching him frightfully as her lips moved in silent prayer to the goddess, following that was just one word:_ Monster_. His ebony wing fluttered gently, causing a cascade of feathers dance to the ground. _Perfect. What a masterpiece. _

"What is it, _mother_? Are you scared? Am I not your son anymore?" Genesis approached her perilously, making her to back away with each step he took forward."You always thought that giving me things the other people had would be _enough_? _I was never your son!_" He yelled at her, causing her to nearly trip up."_You never saw! Never!_" He threw her to the floor."Well…it doesn't matter anymore…" Clasping her neck, Genesis pulled her close."How do you like to die, _mother_?" Taking her away from his face, still suspended in air as she tried feebly to pry his hands open, he let her fall.

"You are insane! You're a monster. You aren't the Genesis I knew. Get away! _Get away from me!_"

He watched her as she began massaging her neck, speaking in snatches. Lowering himself a little, he placed a light solemn kiss on her forehead."It doesn't matter anymore." Genesis broke her neck.

Returning back to the hall, his father's body was bathing in a pool of his own blood. He passed him toward the kitchen. Much to his surprise, the servants were still there, huddling together like a bunch of frightened chickens, making him smile manically.

"Are you waiting for your _dead_ _sire_ to order you to run?" He raised an elegant eyebrow, his smile widening.

With that, he began his onslaught. Rapier rose and fell as their group dispersed, some falling victim to his blade and the others ran around, screaming.

It didn't take long for him to finish them all. The house was turned into a slaughterhouse. Flicking his wrist, he wiped the blood off his blade and stood, taking a deep breath. Swift, elegant strides carried him to the storage room where he found what he was looking for. Placing his blade by the wall, he took the shovel and came to stand above his father's corpse. Taking the limp body from the collar he dragged him out toward the tall dumbapple tree. He repeated the same process for the remaining bodies, bunching them up in a heap. He began digging the ground.

It was around noon when he finished, sunken all his height in the large hole. The sun was glaring down, making him sweat. Throwing the shovel up on the ground, he wiped his forehead. Using the mouth of the cavity as leverage, he jumped out. Genesis pushed them toward the empty void, letting them fall into it. His hand started glowing and seconds after, fire was licking at the bodies. The tiny flames started kindling, the small fire tuning to a blaze. Genesis watched with indifference as they burned. _Human beings._ It was a crime but right now nothing felt more righteous than witnessing it, than doing it by his own two hands. His hands were coated with dirt, with blood, human blood. No one cared, he didn't care in the least. _Monster._ Was what he became.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Gillian was silent. She had been this way for the past few days. He had been silent, like his mother. They hadn't spoken with each other except when necessary. Angeal was forking his dinner, sitting in front of Gillian, looking everywhere but his mother. He knew if she were to see his eyes, his efforts to mend his shattered self-control would be in vain. She would notice everything with the first glance. It was always this way.

"Why aren't you eating your dinner?" Her question broke the chain of his thoughts, startling him."You're troubled. I've noticed it from the moment you came home. What is it Angeal?"

Restraining himself from slamming the fork to the dish, he stood up abruptly. When he was about to open the door, he heard being called.

"Wait!" Gillian closed the door, gesturing for him to sit."Tell me what's bothering you? I've never seen you so upset. Has something happened between you and Genesis?"

For the first time, he raised his head, watching her intently. His mother not only was a member at Shin-Ra but also a crucial part of the most horrifying experiment. _No…_ He couldn't believe it. His poor father was an ordinary sharecropper while his mother…

"You never told me that you worked for Shin-Ra…"

"How did you find out? It was so many years ago."

Angeal smirked bitterly."Did you think that would remain hidden forever? Did my father know that you were rejecting bribe for keeping silent?"

"It's not like tha-…"

"Yes, it is like that mother. You just kept quiet about everything, about working for Shin-Ra, about the bribes, about being a part of the experiments. You agreed to let them use you, use me, your unborn child, for doing things no one can imagine. I was made in the most unorthodox way and all you did was watch." _I am a monster._ Taking the Buster sword from his back, he placed it beside the wall."I don't deserve it." He left the cottage.

Outside the air was cool and crisp, the moonlit scenery soothing his distress. Suddenly he felt lighter now. Maybe Buster sword, his family's pride and honor, was a heavy burden for a monster such as him. Angeal remembered the words he had told Zack, about embracing his dreams and also his honor. Everything was so clear as though it had just happened a few seconds ago. He didn't want to accept it but deep down, he knew that he envied the puppy. The boy was cheerful in every situation, serious or not; he hadn't witnessed the horrible scenes they had do watch everyday back at war; most importantly, he was still a human.

Standing in front of the metal bar, Angeal smiled somberly. 'Stay away' it was written in red spray. Angeal dragged it aside and passed through the opening, yet placed it where it belonged. It seemed the only place he could think was the warehouse. He wished Genesis to be there. At least he could understand and share his pain.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He sat on the thin floor covering, shuffling through the folder he had found in his father's library. His face was slowly contorting into disgust. The file was holding valuable documents. They belonged to Shin-Ra pawns. Genesis grimaced. All these years he had lived in a city filled with traitors and he had to find that out now. Even his beloved aunt Gillian was among the ones who once worked for Shin-Ra yet it was strange that there was no document about her. Maybe Sin-Ra had preferred her occupation and past unbeknownst to others. After all, if a town was to find about those hideous experiments, Shin-Ra would be damned.

…_He shuffled impatiently through rows and rows of books in his father's library. His eyes flickered back and forth between them and his surroundings. Shadows were dancing in the room. Sometimes he thought he heard screams yet dismissed the thought. There was nothing hidden between the books. Genesis sat on the armchair, exasperated. He pulled out one of the drawers cautiously but it was locked. His left hand held the edge of the desk as he pulled it out ferociously, breaking the lock. He sprawled the contents on the wooden desk. There were some folders, most of them concerning managing of the town but two of them were what attracted his attention. Genesis was reluctant. He didn't know what awaited him yet he opened the first file. It contained his adoption documents and a fake birth certificate. Under the load of paper in the file, he finally found the real one. A glint of hope flashed briefly in his eyes as he read the paper only to be smothered seconds after. There was no name for his real mother and father, he closed the file sharply and opened the second one. The second file was much more disgusting than the first. He took both of them and went up the stairs to his room. Opening his armoire, he took out several cloths and his spare attire and neatly placed them in his backpack, the files following. Outside he took out the file and put it on the ground, burning it to ashes. He didn't need his past, he would make his own future. He walked away…_

There were heavy footfalls down the balcony, taking him out of his recollections. He peeked over the metal boundary, seeing his black haired friend ascending to his make shift room. Closing the folder, he hid it among his things, waiting for Angeal to come. It was three days since they had come back, yet when he returned from his family's house, he didn't find the latter. It did him no help. From the second he filled the grave, he had a strange sensation and when he found about Angeal's absence it only grew worse. An empty void was gaping inside him, engulfing more and more of him each passing day.

"Good to see you, old friend. Where have you been?"

Angeal sat on the matting, his back resting against the wall, his features thoughtful."I was back at home, thinking. Where-…"

"Do you still have your PHS with you?"

Angeal looked at him quizzically as he took out his PHS."Why?"

Genesis smirked, he took the electric item, placing it on the metal floor."Because it has a tracking device." He set it on fire as he informed his friend. Both of them watched in silence as the poor phone crackled and died to ashes. It was until he spoke, amusement glinting in his eyes too briefly to be recognized."So, what conclusion did you make?"

"I want to think more. I'll be gone for a few days."

"As you wish…But be careful. Shin-Ra will be sending someone here soon. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Angeal nodded and stood up."Have you visited your parents, yet?"

He was reluctant what to tell him. His friend always had a high opinion about pride and honor. Genesis didn't know how Angeal would react if he knew. _But monsters don't have pride or honor, do they?_ "I… I… killed them." He was gazing at the latter.

Angeal looked back at him, an unknown emotion swirling in blue eyes as he did. Was it disgust? Maybe it was pity or… Genesis didn't know, he raised his head to meet him, _do you abhor me now?_ The question rang silently, if only Angeal could hear unspoken words. Turning around, his friend left. The latter was silent, too silent for Genesis liking. It made him worry about his honorable friend. He took the file again subconsciously as he followed Angeal with his eyes until he could see him no more. His eyes riveted back on the documents. There were their pictures, their personal information and even their addresses. Making up his mind, He stood up, taking the file with him.

"You three, come." Genesis beckoned for them as he descended the metal staircase."Take twenty men with you." He strode toward the exit, glancing over his shoulder as he waited impatiently for them to come. _One by one, they will be punished for what they've done. _Long, graceful strides carried him soon to the center of the town. People were eyeing him and his group suspiciously, mumbling incoherent words. Genesis smirked, he didn't need to hear what they were talking; _Look, isn't that mayor's mischievous son? Why has he come back? What is he going to do again? Blah, blah, blah…_ What was amusing was that they all feared him when he was a child. Now that he carried a group of armed men with himself, especially with his new developed ruthlessness, they had every right to be afraid. Turning his back to them, he faced his men, meanwhile taking one document away, he handed the file to the second class that stood in front of him.

"Go to these addresses, have one man guarding the door of each house. If anyone attempted to run away, kill him instantly except the young boys. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Saluting, the group began scattering.

"You two!" Genesis called the two seconds who were about to follow the rest."You are coming with me."

The document he held in his hand, belonged to one of the businessmen. He knew him. In fact, he was one of his father's close friends. They came to their house once in a while. The man had a son around Genesis age. He didn't get along with the family, especially after a fight with their son. Even back then, he was superior in strength from the average boys. He had beaten the bully boy to death until other passers-by separated them. Reaching the door of the villa, He kicked the door, flinging it off its hinges. The inhabitants were looking their way, wide-eyed.

"What are you doing? You're violating my private space. Get out!" A stout old man in a dark old-fashioned suit yelled at him.

"Kill everyone except his son and other boys his age. Leave the old man for me." Glancing over his shoulder he ordered the two SOLDIERs who stood behind him.

"Sooo,…" He brought Rapier up, gently caressing the cold blade, "You thought that I had feminine features and couldn't beat your bully boy. But look at where I am now, I'm the General of the Shin-Ra army and now…Your very life depends on _my_ decision." Genesis held the sword by his neck, the flat side pushing the man down on his knees, "_Beg_ for your life, so that I may let you live." Holding his head high, he pressed the blade to his throat.

"What do you want?" The old man said, watching the sword that could take his life any minute.

"Nothing, I just want you to beg for your life. I don't think that's a hard thing to do for the ones like you." Pushing his sword further, a thin rivulet of blood began running down. "And let me remind you that I don't have an eternity at my disposal."

"O, O, O, Okay! I… I… I beg you."

Genesis grimaced, extinguishing the flicker of hope that started kindling in the man's eyes at once. "You're all the same…" Shaking his head, he whispered almost inaudibly.

"No! Please don't do this! I beg you! Pleas-…"

"Don't disgust me further!" Screaming, bringing back Rapier over his shoulder, he beheaded the man with an inhuman arc of his sword. Long strides carried him outside, he needed fresh air, he just couldn't tolerate it further. _Humans._ He thought with disgust. Turning sharply on his heel, he went back to the door."Where's his son?" Genesis snapped.

The two second half dragged, half carried the unconscious beaten man. Slender fingers lifted his chin and he was almost satisfied by his men's work, almost. _Bully boy._ Genesis punched his face, letting it loll again.

"Take him to Hollander. We're going back."

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Angeal didn't say a thing only tried to control his breathing. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_ He was overloaded. He had recently found out that Genesis had been killing the people, Gillian had told him. Shutting his eyes, he suppressed a wince as Hollander prodded his back. He didn't know why all of these were necessary. A pang of sympathy hit him. His situation reminded him of his younger friend. Sephiroth have been poked and prodded all his life. Even now, the scientist didn't leave him be. _Goddess damn him._ But Sephiroth not only an adult but he was the greatest warrior living on the planet. And yet Hojo didn't let him live his own life.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Angeal gritted his teeth. May be Hollander was more alike Hojo than what he thought. He had insisted Angeal to come to him once in a while, giving him various treatments and such. It seemed that they hadn't given the results Hollander was waiting for and now he had to undergo surgery without an anesthetic.

Genesis told him earlier that it was probable for Shin-Ra to send Sephiroth after them. After all, he was their friend. If anyone could bring them back that was Sephiroth. Genesis thought that Shin-Ra would send him here because he could kill them cleanly. But his friend had better ideas. The latter was thinking to bring Sephiroth on their side, making him leave Shin-Ra. Angeal smiled as he remembered how ardently Genesis had expressed these thoughts. It would have been great if their other friend was with them but he could do nothing but hope.

"There, it's finished. You can get up now." Hollander was beaming from ear to ear as he took off his bloodied latex gloves off, throwing them in the trash can.

"Why was it so necessary, professor?" Angeal stood up slowly, peering over his shoulder to see the red narrow line of the cut that ran down his back.

"You will find out soon enough."

Hollander's back was facing him as he spoke, a small hint of malice evident in his voice. Shrugging that off, he put on his sleeveless black shirt and began fastening his harness belt as he exited the room. Unlike back at Shin-Ra, the professor's temporary lab didn't smell like the usual disinfectants, in fact there was the heavy air of blood hanging in it. He knew Genesis had to come here a lot for his treatments and also… His eyes caught sight of the hated mako tubes that were aligned next to the wall. Angeal peeked through the tempered glass. The unpleasant green liquid that coursed through his very veins glared back at him and soon the familiar elegant features of his dear friend greeted him. He shook his head. Genesis was never the one to listen to anyone's advice when he decided. Now was one of those many times. His friend wanted a cure for his strange disease and soon. Angeal knew that he would go to drastic measures to get what he wanted.

He had seen the copies back in Wutai for the first time. He had been shocked, too shocked that everything was blurry now that he tried to remember.

_Genesis copies…Human copies…_

Angeal winced inwardly as he remembered their words. Both of them had every right to think that way. Angeal had betrayed both Sephiroth and Zack. When Genesis was driving him Banora, he was thinking to convince the latter to return but by the dawn, the thought was left aside. They couldn't go back. Not now. Sephiroth wouldn't forgive them. If he, himself, were in his friend's place, he wouldn't have forgiven such a deliberate act of abandonment. They had left him without a word, without even telling goodbye. They couldn't go back for they had burned down every bridge that was behind them. They resembled nothing like their past selves, even if they longed to. They neither had pride nor honor. They were monsters now.

Passing by the whirring cylinders and mostly trying not to look at them, Angeal was leaving through the murky corridor when something erupted from his back, tearing his shirt asunder. It took all his effort not to drop to the floor, his hand subconsciously reaching for the wall for support. Sky blue eyes went wide in disbelief as a white feather danced down to the grimy tile floor.

White like snow, wings like an angel, wings like a monster.

_"__А я не хотел говорить, что умею летать...__" Китй_

_"__And I did not want to say that I can fly..." Kit-I_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Author note: Almost everyone's entertaining puppy is going to be present in this chapter. I hope it'd work out. This chapter is a gift-fic for one of my friends who goes by the alias, Counterfeit god. I hope you like it.

Enjoy the show!

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_"…Don't forget… You're not alone,_

_Even if we part, our hands are still linked…" Yuho Iwasato_

Everything was prepared. Genesis was pacing up and down the balcony, murmuring reassuring promises to himself. His anxiety was caused by his friend's unexpected disappearance and increased day by day because of Sephiroth's supposed oncoming. Angeal had just returned from his _thinking_ trip and was gone only three days after with no warning. He almost had to strangle Hollander to get an answer from him only to know what had befallen his dear friend yet too late. A part of him was glad that Angeal also had a wing now, yet the other was despondent that someone shared his bizarre uniqueness. Genesis cursed under his breath, he could only wait.

Also, Shin-Ra had sent a group to investigate the site before sending someone to bring them back. His men captured them all, bringing them to him. Interrogating them had been very amusing, none of them spoke, forcing him to take drastic measures. They were Turks, Shin-Ra's lapdogs, they were trained not to talk but not ever body was strong-willed when it came to torture. They had to interrogate Wutai soldiers once in a while back at war and the only duo that were notorious for their colorful, macabre style of interrogation were he and Sephiroth. Genesis smirked. He killed their leader in the most _beautiful_ way possible and held them prison for _better_ uses.

Killing all of Shin-Ra related inhabitants had made Banora seem less lively and crowded. It was very beneficial for him and his army. He turned their sons into his copies, his slaves. His men were becoming scarce and scarcer each day, being turned into his lookalikes. It was unnerving both to him and his remaining troops. Yet it was easier for them, much easier. They became hollow, mime marionettes, having a void where once upon a time was a heart. They wouldn't feel a thing and yet he was there, watching as their number grew. It made him wonder about many different things. Genesis paused in midway. Was he the puppeteer or the _good_ doctor? Sighing, he sat down on the metal floor. Was he still a puppet on strings?

"Sir!" One of the remaining few called him, running inside.

Genesis stood up, descending the stairs with graceful steps. He had sent almost all of his army along with Hollander to Modeoheim but he had kept the six best of his SOLDIERs with himself.

"Sir, a Shin-Ra helicopter has landed in the fields. Yet, I'm afraid that I didn't see any sign of the General-…"

The SOLDIER was leading him outside when he held a hand in front of him, cutting in on him.

_So, Sephiroth_ _didn't come._"I know. Give me the binoculars and go back to the group as fast as you can. Capture that helicopter."

Taking it from the boy's hands, Genesis darted upwards, landing smoothly on the grassy edge of the bluff. _They're already near._ He tried to capture the slightest glint of silver yet the perfect arc of dumbapple trees obscured them. Well, he could do nothing but wait for them, whether it was Sephiroth or someone else. His eyes riveted on the aircraft that was being attacked by his men. Turk or not, the pilot couldn't withstand his men, already outnumbered. When the helicopter started to take off, he took the binoculars away, jumping down. Almost running up all the stairs he took all the remaining things and waited for the emerging aircraft. The wind started to pick up, his crimson coat flapped violently around his frame as it became nearer, hovering a few inches above the ground. Genesis threw them inside.

"Move to the back of the warehouse and wait there for Angeal! The remaining copies and I will come by the truck!"

He had to shout, the deafening roar of the wind already drowning his voice. The SOLDIER who now guided the helicopter nodded in his direction and Genesis backed away, watching as it lifted for the sky. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he went back inside. Despite all his negative thoughts, there was a strange feeling of anticipation burning inside him. Even though the SOLDIER had told him that they couldn't see Sephiroth, he still had hope to see his silver haired friend here.

This time as he walked toward the last room, the shadows didn't move. They waited silently in the dark corners, their weapons drawn to jump on the first victim that dared set foot in their territory. Azure eyes narrowed as he discerned them, making them creep further in the dark fearfully. Tearing his eyes away from them, Genesis headed for the room. The thick layer of dust that blanketed everything in the room was disturbed, he looked down as he walked. The whole building was overwhelmed in complete silence, his breaths and footfalls the only monotonous sound that faded gradually in the background. He sat by the windows, dull golden rays dancing on his features as he took out his prized book. If he had to wait, he would make the most of it.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Angeal sat there as though the time had stopped. He didn't know how long had he been gazing in that particular direction. When he recollected the events that took place the past few days, he didn't know how he should feel now. Much like Genesis, he had a wing now. Thinking about it, he glanced over his shoulder with pure contempt, dismissing his thoughts. When the accident happened in the labs, without second thought he had hidden himself somewhere, not able to accept what had befallen him. After that he had gone back to home. Angeal sighed, half regretting what he had done. He had an argument with his mother, one which resembled nothing like the others. He had been furious enough to wreck the small house. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thoughts. The only thing that was painfully etched in his memory was his mother's pained features as he had left the house.

The sound of the helicopter whipping blades brought him out of his musings. He looked for the source of the sound, soon finding it flying in the cloudless welkin. Blue eyes followed it as it headed toward the warehouse. The logo of Shin-Ra company imprinted largely on it. _Toward Genesis._ He had to hurry.

Standing up from the ground, he brushed his clothes as he walked toward his destination. When he reached his home, he had to hide behind the other houses. Zack was there, going straight inside. Standing by the window, he listened in.

Running footfalls passed toward the warehouse and soon there were few gunshots as Angeal peeked, hidden behind the wall. _Tseng._ The Genesis copies lay limply on the ground, dead. Tseng was also heading toward the warehouse.

The door of the house creaked and soon a ringing followed. He tried to pick up what the puppy was talking about but whatever it was, it made the boy take the same route Tseng had taken. When he made sure the boy wouldn't see him, he went inside.

His mother was sitting on the chair and was startled as he came inside.

"Angeal, my dear son, let me explain-…" Gillian approached him, trying to hold him in her arms.

Angeal batted her hands away."Don't touch me! Because of your… your…" Grimacing as he sent a sharp look to his mother and back, he continued "I'm what is standing in front of you." Taking the sword in his grasp, he placed it behind his back, leaving the house as abruptly as he came, following Zack.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

"When the war of the beasts, brings about the world's end…The goddess descends from the sky, the wings of light and dark spread afar… She guides us to bliss, her gift-…"

A crash resounded through the almost empty building, startling him. _Everlasting… Hm, so they come now._ His book was still open in his hands yet he was listening keenly to the sounds coming from outside. Sword clashes and also gunshots reverberated through the air, reaching him. And then suddenly all of it ceased, followed by a loud thud. Genesis folded back his wing. Footsteps approached his room. One set of them were stealthy probably belonging to a Turk and the other was loud, just like Angeal. _So, Sephiroth didn't come…_ A bitter smirk tugged on his lips. The louder came nearer while the quiet one didn't accompany it.

"Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water surface, the wandering soul knows no rest." Shutting the book closed, "Humph." Genesis shook his head."You're quite the noisy one, Zack the puppy." Azure eyes fixed on the source of displeasure as the boy grit his teeth at the comment yet said nothing.

Tseng suddenly came running inside, glancing at him shortly. Their tedious outmoded acts were making him bored yet he kept silent watching as Tseng approached the Mako tube, examining it before breaking the silence.

"I investigated the grave at your house." Tseng faced him completely, "Others of our staff were here to do an investigation but it seems they've been killed."

Genesis stopped brushing auburn locks, not looking at the Turk who was eyeing him, trying to pick up small details that most people gave out, yet he was too subtle to do that."Threatening me? Your information seems to be mistaken and not very reliable." Azure eyes narrowed as Tseng approached him, crossing the invisible boundary when the puppy spoke, interrupting the Turk.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? At the very least you could have let your parents live."

Genesis had to resist the urge to shake his head, taking an inaudible deep breath he calmed himself yet cold fury was dancing in flames in azure depths that iced over. _Shut. up… Shut. up… Shut up! _Genesis looked sharply in his direction._ How dare you… imbecile interfere with things you know nothing about?_ He stood up, brushing off his coat as his face contorted very slowly in disdain.

"Those two have continued to betray me, ever since I came back to that house. Shin-Ra dogs,"_ If only I could kill you both…_"What the hell would you know?" Not able to hold his anger anymore, a fireball was hurtling toward the Turk as he shouted at the insolent imbecile that stood before him.

Even now, he was fuming, yet nothing passed his thick façade. An invisible smirk played on his lips as the boy drew his sword, readying himself for the battle. _Angeal._ The boy held the sword pointed toward him only to have Angeal taking it away from his grasp.

"Hey, partner." Genesis opened his arms dramatically.

The sword which was held low was again back, pointed at him yet this time by his _wonderful friend_. _Should I call you my friend now? _He stopped the smirk that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Good, so it means you've decided. As childhood friends I respect your choice. However…" He approached the two black haired SOLDIERs, ignoring the harmless blade. Angeal waited for him to continue, silent. Knowing that he held the attention of them both, Genesis stopped midway, side by side with his friend and fellow, "Can you live in that kind of world?" He left the room as indifferently as he could. He had spoken those words with enough venom that he knew would waver his friend's determined resolve.

The heavy footsteps that followed him behind were a confirmation.

"Angeal!"

Yet they paused, making him stop dead in his tracks, listening. There was a yelp and soon some metal slammed into something. Angeal was soon beside him, filling him with relief. Taking his friends hand in his own, Genesis opened his wing "Let's go." they both flew outside as fast as they could toward Gillian's house.

"Convince her to come with us." Nodding, Genesis assured him, "The helicopter is waiting for you at the back of the warehouse; there's no need to worry about me." He stood by the wall, waiting for his friend to convince his mother. There was no sound coming from the house. He silently came to the door that was wide open, peeking inside only to look away. Gillian, his aunt, lay dead on the ground. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding as he hid back behind the wall. _She finally killed herself._ As one of the participants of the project, he had sentenced her death like what he planned to wreak upon the others, mostly Shin-Ra, yet he couldn't bring himself to do that. She was the only one that was close to him aside from Angeal. At their house, he felt at home unlike his real house. By killing herself, she did the right thing, freeing him from the burden. He felt much better now.

Quick footsteps approached them, yet Genesis waited. Again there was silence. Silence…Silence…

"How the hell could you have done this?"

The loud shout disrupting the peace. Genesis saw Angeal being hurled to the ground with a heavy thump.

"Is this…Is this supposed to be your freakin' PRIDE?"

He winced inwardly as his friend spoke, his features contorted with pain.

"My mother no longer had a reason to live and I'm guilty of the same crime."

"Stop saying things I can't understand! Explain yourself!"

_There's no reason to explain ourselves to you!_ Deciding that it was the exact time to interfere before his friend spoke unnecessarily, Genesis came out of his hideout.

"I've told you, haven't I? He can't live like that anymore."

Angeal was leaving when the puppy called after his mentor. Moving his foot in the boy's way, Zack tripped to the ground, calling Angeal yet again. Suppressing the unwanted laugh at the boy's futile attempt, Genesis shook his head, slowly nearing the fallen SOLDIER.

"My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I?-…"

"Shut up!"

Genesis shrugged the offensive statement off, continuing his interrupted quote."All that awaits you is a somber morrow-…"

"Shut up!"

"No matter where the winds may blow. I haven't seen Sephiroth today, are you game?" Mumbling the spell under his breath, the orb started to flicker and then glow so brightly that the raven haired SOLDIER was blinded as the summon appeared. Genesis sat back, watching as the boy fought the huge bahamuth relentlessly. The helicopter that rose up in the blue sky reminded him that his friend along with the remaining SOLDIERs was leaving Banora, leaving him alone. A bitter smile played on his lips. The remaining copies had left, too, with the only truck that he had mentioned. He had thought that Sephiroth would come, that he would-… _No, it had been a fool's hope from the first moment._ _Sephiroth…_

Sighing, Genesis walked slowly toward the wind turbine, sitting on the mouth of the well as he waited for the inevitable victory of the puppy. If he couldn't overcome such an easy threat then he should be killed by it."Vanquish or perish…" Shrugging, he whispered.

Genesis didn't look back, he just kept gazing at the ground as minutes passed by. The wail finally reached his ears and he stood up, easing the invisible creases.

"How could you use a summon creature? What happened to your pride as a SOLDIER?"

The question rang violently in the air, Genesis resisted the urge to curse under his breath._ You're meddling in my business again…_It was the same question Angeal had asked him when he found out that he'd been killing the people during his absence. It shook his very foundations but then and there, he had found the answer. Even as much as it pained him, he had learned to accept it as a fact. There was no going back now after all that has happened. _I'm a monster._

"We are… monsters."

_There's no holding back._ He knew it would stun the boy, but the world had to see it. To see it that he was unique, that he had beaten Sephiroth at his own game. He wanted to show it to his silver haired friend, to laugh at his face that his epoch of glory had reached an end but now… His left hand rose to his face, as he closed azure eyes, theatrically willing the single ebony wing to all of its glory. The gasp made him smile, wiping away all the traces of somberness. He had expected it. It was common. If he were to show it to another person, he would have done the same.

Even…

_'Black oversized feathers were cascading around him…_

_"Genesis…"_

_A beautiful crimson arc adorned the wall in front of him…'_

He smiled at his beautiful wing as it obeyed his every silent command, casting its shadow over his face. He glanced over his shoulder.

"We have lost both our dreams and our pride."

_Farewell Banora…_

With that Genesis darted upwards through the cascade of ebony feathers, soaring toward the blue welkin and flapped his wing. He wanted to be away from this place before his childhood memories clawed at him, tattering his wing, making him fall and stay there forever, doomed to nothingness. He looked anywhere but down to the lush beautiful scenery below, the dumbapple orchards until he heard a deafening roar. He stopped dead, flapping his wing as he hovered in the air, watching with unbelieving eyes as Shin-Ra bombarded the very town he had been born and grown up at. Houses, windmills, orchards were demolished one by one. His heart was hammering in his chest as he tore his eyes away. Genesis flapped his wings, closing azure eyes as crystal droplets threatened to flow. The wind whipped around his figure as he flew quickly in the air. Shin-Ra took away everything from him; his dreams, his life, his birthplace…his humanity.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The blizzard wasn't new to him yet he wasn't adapted to the cold harsh climate, having had the sun always shining above his head in the small town. Opening the wooden door, Angeal clasped the doorknob, resisting the ferocious wind that threatened to fling the door off its hinges.

"You're late." His auburn haired friend glanced at him over his shoulder and resumed reading his book on the rocking chair."Hollander was looking for you."

Taking off the warm leather overcoat, he came to sit beside Genesis. The room was warm and cozy, especially near the fireplace.

"Why was he looking for me?"

There was a smirk on his lush lips as Genesis shrugged. Silence settled yet again in the room, the whistles of the wind and the crackles of the wood were the only sound filling the room. His redheaded friend suddenly looked up, slapping the book closed and banged it on the table. Blue eyes followed the crimson figure as he paced up and down the small living room. It appeared that he hadn't been reading the book at all. His features were far more distraught and angry, matching the furious flames that were lapping the wood. His fingers were fidgeting with his hair as he stood in front of him sharply, gazing at him.

"Why aren't you leaving then?"

When he was about to open his mouth, the redhead brought up his hand, silencing him and left the room in a draft of chilly snowy air. Angeal didn't know what was happening to his childhood friend. Genesis had been acting very strange lately. He knew something was troubling him yet he couldn't name it. He was running away from him, keeping secrets. The creamy velvet covering of the book caught his eye. _Loveless?_ Turning it over, the embossed title met his eyes. He opened the book, flipping through the pages that were filled with calligraphic verses to reach the notes. Genesis' smooth handwriting rivaled as of the book. 'Interpretations' was the title. Angeal flipped more, closing the book afterwards only to open it yet again. The last few pages that slipped from his attention were recently dated. The beautiful handwriting was no more. Broken, separated words dotted the page here and there, making no sense. Some were written in haste, some were shaky and some were crossed out. Hero. Sephiroth. Gray. Wing. Monster. Monster. Monster.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_He was standing in front of him again; the other him; the same smirk playing on his lips as he watched him. Genesis cursed silently as he knew what was going to happen. Only he couldn't wake himself from this nightmarish dream. The auburn locks streaked with grey slowly as did the lively crimson attire. _

_'What do you want from me? Leave me alone!' _

_His smirk grew as rough, harsh lines jagged his face. 'Why are you so afraid?' Suddenly the copy was hurled in his arms as the wing sprouted from his back. _

…_The wing caused him to lose his balance before he could even straighten his back._

_"Genesis!"_

_This time he called after him, running to his aid. Genesis wished for those strong arms to hold him, to not to let him fall to the harsh cold ground and they did. Fresh tears ran down his face, his mask shattered. His tears were wiped away by a gentle hand and he opened his eyes. Dread, pure innocent dread was drowning clear azure eyes as he looked at his savior…._

_He thought he saw silver as the images flashed in front of his eyes. He blinked several times to distinguish his surrounding and saw the copy in his arms. Withdrawing harshly from it, he let it fall to the ground. There was no thud as the copy hit the ground, vanishing in a mist of smoke much to his surprise. Genesis backed away from it, azure eyes wide with disbelief when more copies appeared around him out of nowhere, surrounding him completely._

_'Back away!' He lashed out at them with bare hands._

_'Why are you so afraid?' They said in unison as their lips curved into a mocking line._

_He cursed as they laughed him, their circle closing in on him._

_'I'm sorry for you…'_

_A peaceful feminine echoed through the nothingness and Genesis turned around toward its direction. His goddess was there, an aura of white enfolding him as she shook her head._

_Suddenly he lost his footing, falling deeper and deeper. The darkness swallowing him whole even as he reached out to his denying goddess…_

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He woke up, startled, with his heart hammering in his chest, covered in cold sweat. Azure eyes were wide, taking in the dimly lit surrounding as he steadied his breath. He had dozed off behind his desk while he planning for their next move. _Strange dream._ He pushed the chair silently away, heading for the door only to realize his mistake. It was no Banora here, neither was it Midgar. He would end up in a snow storm. Genesis sat beside the fireplace, gazing longingly at the flames that lazily licked the firewood.

He didn't know how to interpret it. Was it a warning like his first dream or something else? Shrugging it off, he watched them again. They were so much like his past self, even now he held a slight amount of that fire burning inside him. How lively he had been, yet now he was…

Pulling the sleeveless turtleneck up his head, he took it off. His right hand reached gently over his tender shoulder toward _it_. He had recently discovered it. The scar of that certain sword wound was covered by rough dried flakes of skin. He had kept it hidden from both Hollander and Angeal.

A shiver ran down his spine at the mention of that name. _Hollander._ The professor had been asking him to his temporary labs more often, working day and night to create an army of copies. Running a hand through auburn locks, he sighed. Hollander was complaining that he lacked both equipments and mako here, asking them to move him to Midgar, to one of mako reactors. It meant that they had to leave here and go to the heart of his enemy, the Shin-Ra empire. It wasn't difficult, at least not for him and Angeal. _Too much to do, too little time._

Whatever he did now, it would later show his silver haired friend of how much he's capable of. He had to think about everything, about what moves Sephiroth would make when he attacked the headquarters. It had to extensive, leaving massive amounts of destruction. He had been thinking about it for a month now, Angeal helping him here and there, discussing details, strategy, everything. They had been living in Shin-Ra for a decade. They had fought a war with a _blind_ man who knew nothing of war or of its sufferings, giving them orders. Shin-Ra made them go through hell for almost eight years and back for his own petty ambitions. Goddess knew how they looked like when they returned to Midgar, how they woke up in the middle of the night screaming voicelessly as tears ran down their faces, how they were petrified when all they saw were burnt corpses and blood.

Genesis stood up sharply, pacing the room, his face flushed with anger as he blinked rapidly to wipe those images away. He had been either having nightmares or reviewing his very _dear_ memories. Going to the bathroom, he splashed the biting water to his face. Once, twice, three times. It did him no good anymore.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Indeed the attack was huge. He expected nothing less. He was Genesis after all, the fiery General. He had to be that way. He would show that old man how much of a threat a _failure _could be.That old man destroyed his hometown in front of his eyes. So, would he, play with his toys, destroy the heart of his empire, his beloved Shin-Ra tower. Angeal was back at mako reactor of sector five, gathering whatever remained of Hollander's toys and sending them back to Modeheim.

Genesis cursed under his breath. A unit of copies was guarding the reactor as Hollander worked there. They were supposed to capture anyone who dared set foot in that territory, handing them to Hollander to do whatever he wanted with them. Even at times he and Angeal were there mostly on Hollander's request, extremely careful not to be seen by people. He didn't know how anyone managed to inform Shin-Ra about their presence.

Given orders, his copies invaded the very place he once called home, fought with the ones he once fought side by side, the ones that were his men… once. His lookalikes were everywhere, even in the streets, the city breaking down to a messy mayhem. His copies were up to the forty ninth floor of the headquarters, turning the tower into a wreck. The city wasn't built completely yet and he knew, with the damages he brought upon it, it wouldn't be completed within a year. A smile crept to his lips as he saw his plan unfolding as he had expected it, Genesis began to leave for the reactor. It wasn't safe staying here.

He was thinking to Angeal. He could remember when Hollander had asked him to break it to his friend, he refused it, telling him to stop it and kill the creature. His honorable friend had very high morals that seeing it would hurt him badly and it did. The good doctor had asked the very person Genesis feared, to witness his colorful experiments. What had happened was predictable. Yet eventually, his raven haired friend had agreed, letting Hollander do whatever he wanted. With every day passing, he watched as Angeal became more silent, shrugging it off whenever he asked what was bothering him. Genesis knew, it had something to do with the experiments. What he didn't understand was how delightful the professor was after each of the copies were finished.

He shook his head. Angeal was just acting too childish. He didn't know why his friend couldn't accept it, insisting to be the one he was back at Shin-Ra. He wanted to laugh at how childish the idea was. Didn't his friend know that there was nothing that could undo their pasts? His friend was as healthy as he was back there while he watched in the mirror that day by day that one string of white hair became two and three…

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

They had gathered almost everything when his copies told him that Sephiroth was here, thwarting all of his plans. He hadn't expected his silver haired friend here at all. It wasn't a bad thing now that he thought better. It was a chance to talk with him alone. Last time, he didn't come to Banora yet this time he wouldn't lose the chance. Smiling, he climbed up the ladders toward the higher platforms where no one would notice him. He had ordered the copies to stay away only from this room while he waited up here for his friend. He was burning with thrilling anticipation. It was months he hadn't seen his brilliant friend and foe and now he was coming to him so unexpectedly.

A few moments passed until the machine door whirred to life, opening to let Sephiroth pass…and that annoying puppy. He resisted the urge to curse as he saw the raven haired boy. _A puppy indeed._ It seemed the boy followed his friends' tails wherever they went. He was surprised that his silver haired friend didn't find him annoying. Glancing secretly down, he saw as they began searching the files that'd been left. They weren't important ones since Hollander wasn't accustomed to write files or fill in forms very much.

"These things here are papers on Hollander's research. It says it gave birth to a normal child, which would mean it was a failure." Sephiroth's deep voice rang in the room.

_Failure…failure…_ Pretty. It was pretty indeed. No one knew he was up there witnessing such a beautiful play, starring Sephiroth, his gorgeous famous friend. _Failure…_ Genesis repeated the word voicelessly as though trying to taste it. Sephiroth was retelling everything he knew. He wished if he could swoop down and ask him whether he believed in those words or not. _Please tell me that I'm wrong._ Shaking his head very slightly at how meaningless his words were he continued to listen silently. Sephiroth couldn't hear silent pleas, much like his beloved goddess.

"His injury should have been very minor, although it wasn't healing as it should. The one who was Genesis at that time was Hollander."

Sephiroth began telling the boy of the events that happened on that day. _Why are you telling him this? He's none of us, he doesn't have to know._

"Why wasn't I allowed to help? Soldier type G…" Sephiroth's voice was tinged with unfamiliar notes as he spoke.

_So it's true…Angeal told me that you were there but I… Do you regret that act? _

"The one born out of project G was Genesis."

"Project G…"

"Project Genesis. According to the reports here and in contrast with the other ones, it states that Genesis is deteriorating."

_Deteriorating… Only if you could knew…_

"These things…"

_Are monsters…like me…_ Genesis finished for him as a new set of footsteps entered the room, belonging to Hollander. Maybe it was a good reason to show himself now.

"Hollander, you were here after all."

"Who do you think will stop Genesis and Angeal's deterioration?"

_It's time._ Genesis jumped downwards, landing as gracefully as a feline. Smirking, he brought up his ruby blade, holding it at Sephiroth's neck.

"Genesis."

_How much you've changed…_ Sephiroth smirked back as though understanding his intentions._ It's better if they leave us alone…_

_Fetch, little puppy!_ "I will not hand over Hollander." Genesis' smirk grew as he spoke, azure eyes looking fixedly at emerald ones. _I've played my part, I believe it's your turn now. _For the first time in his life he could read through those unreadable emerald seas as mutual understanding fleeted briefly in them.

"Zack, go after Hollander."

_Oh my, what a good actor you are. _Zack ran after the obese professor and Genesis willingly let him go. Finally the duo was left alone for the first time in seven months. Smiling genuinely, he made sure that they weren't in close range. He brought down the sword.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess…"

"Loveless? You haven't changed."

"The three friends are now gathered. One becomes the prisoner, one will take flights and the last remaining friend becomes the hero."

"That's quite the story."

"If we were to enact it, would I be the hero or would you?"

"You can be the hero if you want."

"Ah. Your fame should have originally been mine."

"How pointless."

"What I truly want the most is the _Gift of the goddess_."

Genesis turned around sharply, a cascade of feathers falling slowly around them as Sephiroth turned to face him at the mention of those words. He didn't know how long he could keep up the facade that was breaking already and his silver haired friend's unwavering gaze was making it worst. _Turn around, Go, Sephiroth, for goddess' sake!_ He had at last found the chance to ask him to join them, he didn't know what his answer would be and he didn't care. What was driving him crazy as he was rooted in his spot, in front of his friend was what he had came to realize only seconds ago. He couldn't ask his friend to join them. _I won't beg you. Join…_ He couldn't ask… he couldn't even step forward to do whatever the fuck he wanted to _do!_

But with his feet made of lead and his voice stuck in his throat, he could do nothing. Neither he nor Sephiroth spoke as they watched each other in complete silence; in a silent battle of wills of who would look away first, who would take the first step, who would mention _it_. _Whatever I do, I won't give in to you. This battle has long come to a draw, Sephiroth. Our pride is really a heavy burden._

Finally taking one step forward, Genesis leaped upwards through the hellish flames that burnt a hole through the domed roof. _I'm sorry my friend but I've already left it behind._ With his last words, Genesis mingled with the night.

_"…Your kind and gentle words can't heal me now,_

_This body's only dedicated to the never-ending fight…" Gackt_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Author note: I've been planning for this chapter from a very long time ago however it didn't turn out as I had expected but I hope it'd be good still. Sorry, it's way shorter than the others.

Warning: Aside from being rated M, very slight Yoai, character death, morbid thoughts and actions. If you can't tolerate each of these, this isn't your type.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_"...Я тебя долго ждал,_

_Хочешь__я__провожу__..." __Китй_

_"So long I've been waiting for you,_

_Do you want me to accompany you?" Kit-I_

Hollander sprawled on the ground, the footsteps of the puppy drawing nearer and he held Buster sword between them. He hadn't expected them here. From what Genesis and his copies told him, Sephiroth was coming here but now…

"Doing what Hollander tells you to do? What do you plan on doing?"

"World domination."

His emotionless voice even surprised himself. It was just what he and Genesis talked about. A monster would either try to dominate the world or-…

"Would you stop the boring jokes already?"

"Then revenge."

"Against whom?"

Angeal suppressed the urge to shake his head as he walked away, his sword held by his side. The puppy was still too naïve. He could never understand what they had become, like a child trying to explain it so no one gets hurt but that didn't help them.

"Angeal!"

_My condition is beyond salvation._ The hated appendage, the part that robbed his humanity, the wing, sprouted from his back, making the boy gasp. _Now you see…_

"I've become a monster. As a monster the only thing I can think of doing is world domination or revenge."

"You're wrong. Wings don't make you a monster."

He had to hold back the bitter smirk that was tugging on his lips. _The protégé teaching his mentor…_

"If that's so, then what are these?"

"Wings of an angel."

_So naïve…So childish…_"I see. Then as an angel what goals should I have? What _dreams _should I have?"

Silence met his words. _And thus is when your childish logic fails._ He pushed Buster sword in the metal ground, leaving it there as he approached the silent boy.

"Angeal…"

"Angels have only one dream."

"Please tell me!"

_To be human…_ "To be human."_ You will soon understand._

With that he sent the boy flying in the air as he punched him in the abdomen. After rolling on the ground, Zack stood up, his hands clenched into fists. _Come…defend yourself…_ Suddenly he relaxed, smiling at him.

"Fight!"

To his amazement, the boy only smiled further, shaking his head. _How dare you…_ His anger summoned a fireball that went hurtling toward Zack, yet it was too late to undo it. The puppy blocked it but the floor beneath him broke apart, making him fall down.

Angeal approached the cavity with careful steps, his eyes narrowing as he searched the black nothingness for the puppy.

"Angeal!"

He turned around sharply as he heard his friend's melodious voice. Genesis was hovering in the opening, the gust disheveling auburn locks as he tilted his head, asking him to leave. Angeal took one last glance at the large hole and with a few steps, he flapped his wing, joining his friend.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

His raid continued after he made sure that Hollander had left Midgar safely. His army had reached a level of the tall tower no one ever thought possible, except him. He knew that Shin-Ra was so shocked that what he thought about now was saving himself from his crimson wrath. Now he led it personally, taking part in the simple fights. Yet he didn't want to kill the president; he had other important matters. He wanted Hojo now. Hollander vaguely mentioned Hojo and Jenova when he was leaving for Modeoheim and the minimal information took him by surprise. He had heard and even read that name a few times as he searched through the files. Now he noticed it as the puzzle pieces were falling into place one by one.

They were advancing level by level. He left a group of his copies in each as he continued when they finally reached the labs. He left all of them there as long graceful strides carried him from room to room, searching for that damned scientist, his mood darkening as he found the rooms empty.

There was only one room left now as he glanced back toward the corridor filled with copies. The harsh ding of the elevator reached his keen hearing, indicating that soon there would be a fight and he certainly didn't want to take a part in, now that only one step was what distanced him from his target.

He left the corridor as fast as he could, not bothering to look back as the door slammed shut behind him with a hiss. Azure eyes took in the vast surrounding filled with mako tubes and boxes that lay haphazardly here and there. A smile ghosted over his lips as he remembered what he had heard years ago. _A walking mass of complexes._

He walked toward the elevator, pressing the button as he waited for it. A narrow line of blinding white light hit his vision just as the elevator reached the floor and he immediately jumped behind the boxes, hiding himself in the dark corners. _Who is it this time?_ He complained inwardly.

He peeked stealthily from his hiding spot, noticing the spiky black headed SOLDIER. Genesis cursed under his breath. Why did he come wherever he went? The boy went exactly toward the elevator that was waiting for him a few seconds ago. When the doors closed, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He would wait. He glanced around another time, looking for other intruders. He would wait for the right time. _Hell._ He hated having to wait. _Inhale, exhale. One._ He counted as he breathed. _Nine…Ten._

He jumped over the boxes, skimming over the floor as he reached the elevator, pushing its button. Entering it, he was thinking about the scenery that would greet him in a few seconds. He didn't want that boy to be there when he was about to get what he wanted. If only he could enter there as quietly as he could so that the scientist couldn't notice him.

The doors opened and he suppressed the sudden urge to grimace. Bringing up his ruby blade up behind the professor, he smirked as he expected one of those mocking remarks.

"Speak of the devil! Is this Hollander's order? Do you really think if you follow Hollander your deterioration will stop? How sad, truly how sad."

His smirk widened as he heard those words, his anger hidden behind the simple expression yet he pressed the tip of the blade to that skinny neck. Genesis wondered whether Sephiroth tolerated such mocking words every time when he came here. _Exceptionally patient for not killing him yet._

Now Zack's simple sword was pointed at his neck. The boy was really a shame.

"Hehehe. No second-rate scientist can stop your deterioration."

"Genesis, stop this already!"

Genesis closed his eyes briefly; he should have expected this. He took away his word.

"My the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains, the arrow has left the bow of the Goddess…"

"Hollander's monsters are gathered now."

"Shut up!"

"Loveless act 4."

"The scene where the best friends duel each other."

The simple fact caught the two black haired men by surprise. Even he never thought Hojo would know a single thing about it.

"An epic story from a long time ago. I've read all the research materials on it but, it's worthless."

"Was there an end to the duel?"

Angeal's question amazed him; he had never asked that from him even as many times as he had spoken about it.

"Unknown. The last act is missing. Even till today it hasn't been found."

Genesis walked past all of them. _You could have asked me that._

"There is an end."

He turned around, a halo of fire surrounding his hand as he fisted it in silent anger. Throwing it toward the glass cylinder in front of him, he looked back at them. _You'll never understand._

"What meaning do you think the 'Gift of the Goddess' has for us?"

Turning away, he left them all. If they could understand just for once. A sudden feeling of rejection filled him as he landed very gracefully on the narrow warning column.

"My soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber."

He summoned the creature as Angeal and his protégé appeared just above the helicopter landing. Leaving his puppy, his friend came toward him. Genesis couldn't understand as he readied his sword, intending to fight with him. Confusion was completely visible in his eyes as he raised his Rapier, meeting Buster sword as they fought midair. He carried the fight away from the headquarters toward where they were supposed to be after the attack.

"Do you even know what you are doing? Stop it!"

Genesis pushed him away with all the strength he could muster._ Haven't you decided yet?_

"Are you trying to ruin everything now that we're here?" Azure eyes watched the raven haired man in front of him fixedly. "I'm going back to headquarters yet you can go to Modeoheim if you want."

He leaped for the clouded welkin, leaving his doubting friend in a cascade of ebony feathers.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Light footsteps echoed in the almost empty building, aside from the soft whirring of machinery and his inaudible breathes. The mechanical sound grew slightly louder to his keen hearing as he turned a corner in the dark, murky passage. A row of Mako tubes occupied the left wall, half of them filled with the dense green liquid.

Genesis sighed softly. They were the last ones; the last remaining humans in the army. Standing in front one of them, he placed his hand on the cold metal cylinder, an unpleasant shiver running down his spine. _How naïve… _They blindly followed his orders even if he led all of them to their deaths and he did. Their obedience frightened him now and he couldn't resist another shiver. _Maybe it's the cold._ He tried to convince himself.

He was alone for a while now. Angeal was there but what use his presence had when all he did was sitting there like a statue, thinking about his lost morals and dreams. On the other hand, having finished his things here, Hollander left for Junon to make more monsters using the technology available there.

As he was walking toward the end of the passage, the mako in one of the tubes was siphoned, the lock being unlocked, driving his attention back to the row of lab equipments. Reluctantly, he opened the metal door, staring at the copy that slumped against him. He had to resist the urge to vomit and the sharp acrid smell of mako that filled his senses only made it worse. He was standing there with a copy in his arms for minutes as though paralyzed. Why didn't he just leave it be? What was he going to do with it?

He carried the limp body to the spacious room at the end of the pathway, laying it on the stained narrow white bed. Forgetting the sticky substance that covered him all over, he couldn't take his eyes away from it. The copy was still unconscious but his features were nothing near peaceful. He looked more dead than anything else. Subconsciously, his hand reached for the ragged washcloth and he began wiping the green viscous liquid from the copy's face.

_Genesis._

_Why do you look like me this much?_

Genesis turned around, his long hurried strides carrying him to the tall mirror that stood in a corner of the room.

_Genesis._

He raised his hand slowly toward the gray locks that striped his dull auburn locks here and there. He looked back toward his lookalike. His copies had them too. They were as good as his past self but they, too, began to show signs of deterioration like himself.

His hand passed over the fine smooth skin of his face but reaching his neck, he stopped. He took off his coat and his hand began working with the buckles and straps on his sleeveless black turtleneck. Goose bumps covered his skin as he took it off, dropping it limply to the floor as he turned around, peering over his shoulder in the mirror.

Jagged lines started from the lengthy scar that ran down to the middle of his back, covering his left shoulder and the left side of his neck. The fine, smooth skin was now dull, rough, so deathly pale.

_Who was he?_

Sluggish short steps carried him to his bed, next to the left wall and he sat.

It was becoming like a routine. Every day, he stood in front of the mirror, counting the gray locks until he lost number. He stood there watching as time passed relentlessly and he degraded further and further.

A bitter smirk touched his lips as he remembered past times, when he was so lively, so energetic that no one compared to him in the Shin-Ra's metropolis. He was the flame, the crimson General, the poet, the drama queen. He stifled the low chuckle. He could battle fiercely for long hours without breaking a sweat. Yet, now where was he?

He was a broken shell of his past self. Even the crimson was growing dull with each day as though trying to stay faithful, yet it was another bitter reminder. There were no traces of that Genesis lingering in him and the harsh, cold climate didn't help him at all. He had become weak, so weak that he was panting after a simple sparring with Angeal.

Dull, pale azure glanced at the files on the bed. Where was Hollander now? What if he tried to escape? What if he lied about having the cure? Genesis stood up sharply. He didn't need such thoughts. They only made him feel worse. He needed distraction.

Angeal was nowhere. He looked around frantically as the quiet, empty room threatened to close in on him. Images flashed in front of his eyes.

…_Hollander was doing some sort of surgery and he was lying on his stomach, the bed was covered with the dark crimson as a series of lab tools protruded out of his back. Innocence was extinguishing slowly in those azure eyes as he bit his lip… _

His eyes rested on the copy, predatory anger flashing dimly in his eyes as he approached him. _Who are you?_

A pale hand clutched that slim neck.

_Why do you look like me this much?_

The copy's eyes fluttered open, looking straight at him. They were his eyes, that unique shade of blue. Once he could see many things in them; hope, dreams, that feverish desire for life, pride. Now he could see nothing.

He tightened his hold and the copy began writhing, trying vainly to pry his hand open.

He was growing numb. Or was he numb even before killing his parents? He was growing cold yet he tried to convince himself that there was still something where once was his heart.

The copy stopped moving eventually. His eyes glazed over. Was he killing himself?

His thumb began caressing the strong jaw line, stopping at the soft chin, gripping it.

_Those sprays of blood that followed his crimson sword when he beheaded them, painting him with vivid colors. Morbid fascination. _

They said it was wrong but who cared. He stopped caring about right and wrong long ago. They were humans' petty laws and when they saw it didn't benefit them, they changed it. _Such erratic, petty rules._ He wasn't a human anymore.

Genesis leaned forward, his lips brushing against the copy's cold, unresponsive ones. Was he becoming insane? _No._

_Why are your eyes so beautiful?_

Necrophilia: Sexual desire for dead bodies. He was a narcissist indeed.

He lost his heart long ago, even before killing his own parents. He looked back at there and only found a void.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

It was already snowing. The temperature had dropped increasingly for the past days. The only warm place was here it seemed, though if he could say warm. He pulled his coat tighter. His strides were fast and determined as he reached the last room.

Genesis was sitting there on the bed, curling himself as he clutched the file he was reading, his features serious.

"What are you doing? Why are the houses on fire?"

He approached his silent friend, now noticing the shards of glass on the floor next to that faded crimson coat. _The everyday routine._

"Genesis! You can't do that because-…"

"You can't do that because of what?" Genesis sprang to his feet, already in front of him. "I will do whatever I want and no one can stop me! Not you, not Shin-Ra, not that, that Sephiroth!"

"You can't do that because you're deteriorating." A tinge of sadness seeped to his voice.

"Deterioration? Ha!"

There was a rustle of clothes and then a coat was thrown in his arms. He looked at it and then back to Genesis.

"What do you understand of deterioration? Do you remember how bright that was? Look at me. How much of my past self can you see in there?"

Snatching the coat from his hands, he turned around sharply, leaving for the door.

"Nothing."

Angeal sat on the bed, looking at the shattered mirror and he sighed. He knew he couldn't completely understand Genesis, but tried to. He was there when Genesis started watching himself in the mirror, becoming more and more forlorn with each passing day. He saw as his friend aged, his youthful body failing him. He was there when the flimsy flame of hope was extinguished in fading azure eyes.

It seemed there was nothing he could do. It seemed he had understood nothing of Genesis' pain and it pained him even more. He had to watch from far as his sparky friend resembled more like a ghost than of his former self.

Frustrated with his inability, he stood up. It seemed there was nothing he could do about the whole situation. He was trying to bring Genesis back to Shin-Ra but after finding out about his origins, about the copies, he was so emotionally distraught that he forgot why he had chosen to comply with his wishes. Everything seemed to go downhill after that. Then came the wing and the copies, the death of his mother, destruction of his hometown by the hands of the very company he had served for years.

The realization slowly dawned on him. Back then, before leaving Banora, he had the dream to become a hero, a SOLDIER. Soon after accomplishing it, the war started, leaving them shell-shocked. He remembered that then and there, all of them shared the same dream; to come back home. After becoming a first, for the first time he saw what he needed in that puppy's eyes. Helping Zack achieve what he wanted, passing on his knowledge and skill to the young starry-eyed boy like a father would a son.

Yet now, what was he living for? What goals, what reasons did a monster have to go on?

The problem was, he never wanted to become a monster.

There was only one way he could rid himself of that problem, only one way.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

"What are the Jenova cells?"

Genesis closed the book with a flick of his wrist, putting it back to his coat. He was sitting on the very unstable railing, his back to the professor as he inquired. A thousand thoughts were racing in his head as he was strategizing every single possibility, the darkness of the endless pit only igniting his fierce wrath.

"Where have you heard that?"

A smirk touched his lips as he took the file from the short metal wall and tossed it behind.

"You really don't know how to cure me, do you?"

He jumped back from the railing, facing Hollander with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he walked toward him.

"All you were doing all the time was using me for your petty goals. All you were doing was creating an army to exact your revenge and you didn't care at all about my deterioration."

"N-N-No, you're wrong."

He snatched the file away from his shaky hands."Then what is this? Children stories? That's a lame excuse." He opened the file."…Number one's problems have diminished, Jenova cells implanting their DNA within the normal cells, repairing the deteriorated parts almost to 60 percent. The deteriorated parts appear harmless…" He tossed the file away as the elevator gears started turning, bringing up his sword to that wide neck.

"What are you doing? You need me! Without me who do you think will stop you're deterioration?"

_How pathetic…_ "Jenova cells." He said as indifferently as he could without wasting a glance toward the elevator.

With a cry, the normal sword clanged against his as Zack came into view, letting Hollander escape. Genesis cursed under his breath. _Don't fail me now._ Zack was pushing down his sword with two hands and he couldn't lift it even slightly up, only not faltering his stance.

Hollander was escaping right in front of his eyes. _You insolent!_ A blond haired boy caught him on his way yet with his build, he knew he couldn't keep up much. It seemed Zack had a liking toward the boy. It was what he needed. _Distraction._

He broke free from Zack's sword as the puppy tried not to let Hollander escape.

"You don't even know where the Jenova cells are stored. Even if you go to Hojo you don't know for sure you'll find them."

"If that's so, if I stay the way I am now, I'll just rot away. However the world will go with me." _Lend me your strength._ He brought down his faithful sword, clanging against Zack's normal one. Even as the blond boy followed the escapee, Genesis continued his combat with the black haired boy, only concentrating on the battle at hand.

_Don't you dare fail me now._ He fought with the usual grace yet even already he could feel a sheen of sweat cover his body. He would never let such weaknesses sneak past his façade. He would be calm. Zack was no match for him.

Zack head-butted him, his vision momentary blurred out of focus but cleared sonly afterwards. The boy swung his sword only to slice through thin air. A smirk touched his lips lightly as he darted toward the black haired boy, slashing at him but the boy blocked it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw an orange halo but too late. The elemental magic hit him in the side and Genesis drew back, hastily casting a cure and blocking the sword that was aimed for the slight opening. Rotating his blade, he hurled Zack's sword out of his hand and the boy leaped for it. _Made a mistake._

His fireballs darted toward the boy and hit him when his hand clasped the handle. He rushed toward the fallen figure and Zack swung his sword in a semicircle, aiming for his feet but he just jumped, bringing down his sword as he landed on the ground to find the boy already behind him and receiving a kick to his back.

His hands broke his fall and he jumped forward, again landing on his feet, watching the black haired boy who was standing there. His chest was heaving, his breathing fast and shallow, too loud for his enhanced hearing. Beads of sweat were rolling down his temples and suddenly his vision wavered. He could see Zack's shadow as he moved but he could see no details. He blinked quickly a few times, swinging his sword blindly at his nearing opponent. He shook his head and finally his vision was as clear as always but it was too late. Zack kicked him twice in chest and abdomen.

_No._ Denial rang loudly in his mind. _No, this can't be. _He couldn't be, he shouldn't be defeated. He was Genesis, the General, SOLDIER first class, the only one who dared challenge Sephiroth, this couldn't be. _Pride is lost…_

_Why? _He landed on the ground, one knee keeping him standing at a right angle and the other slammed into the concrete floor. _How could you fail me now? _His breathes came in ragged, harsh pants as he stifled the moans. Every breath caused a shoot of pain through his torso, intensifying the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"The dreams of the morrow…hath the shattered soul…pride is lost…wings stripped away…the end is nigh…"

He tried to stretch his wing which seemed to be made of lead now, forcing his body into a standing position but his knees gave away under his weight.

He fell on the ground completely, his wing falling limply on the ground.

_Why? Why did you betray me now?_

His hand curled into a fist. _No._ He wouldn't allow such weaknesses now, in front of this boy. He wouldn't die by his hands.

"This is how…" He had to grit his teeth at the intense pain, he could taste his own blood on his tongue."…a monster's road ends." He smirked albeit the pain, not letting his mask shatter further.

"We aren't monsters, we're SOLDIER…Where has your pride gone?"

_Foolish boy, you understand nothing._

He tried to stand, much to his body's protests. His pride was shattered. He was barely holding himself upright as he staggered away from the boy, following his glinting sword in the corner of his eyes.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

His vision blurred yet again, causing him to panic inwardly. No, he wouldn't die, not here, not now, not by Zack's hands.

"If this world seeks my destruction…" He lifted up, standing gracefully on the railing."…It goes with me…"

There was no need to keep his balance as he let his body fall down the endless darkness.

He fell, his fall endless. He didn't know where it ended but he was sure about one thing; he wouldn't die here.

His back whacked against something, the loud noise reverberating through the cavity and he reflexively reached out to it, his right hand clasping what seemed a handle as he bit his lower lips in agony. Darkness surrounded him completely as he looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to it.

He knew he couldn't hang on to that handle for much longer as his hand was growing numb, the handle slipping slowly out of his grasp. _Goddess…_ He tried to pull himself up onto it, exerting himself in the effort.

Tiniest hint of smiles touched his lips even as he was panting, both of his hands holding the metal bar tightly. He had to get out of here. He would stay here a little longer, regaining his strength slightly enough to fly.

_Angeal!_ His friend's name suddenly came to his mind. If Zack was so ready to kill him, not at all taking it into account that he was his mentor's best friend then… Licking his bloody lips, he found a plan.

He crawled to the end of the horizontal pipe where it met another at a right angle and thrust his sword into it. Repeating the process a few times, he now had a series of footings and he used his blade as leverage. He lost his handhold a few times but eventually managed to get to heights that were illumined at least. Stretching his wing, he flapped it a few times and then let go of the broad pipeline, soaring as fast as his tired body allowed him.

_Hold on Angeal. _Upon seeing the opening, a weak spark of hope started kindling in his fading azure eyes. He broke out into the open air, flapping his wing faster and faster as he passed through the dimly lit tunnel. He could pick up loud clangs from the distance, the fight already having started. An unnerving feeling of dread slowly uncoiled in his stomach and he lost his balance, falling face first into snow. Standing up hastily, he ran a few steps only to fall yet again. _Angeal._ He stood up, flapping his wing as he rose to the sky, forgetting all about his fatigued body and the trickle of blood that now ran down his chin.

The clangs were growing louder and louder and then there was a monstrous roar. Genesis lay on the tattered domed roof, folding his wing and hiding himself completely but still he could see what was happening. _Angeal! What have you done? How could you do this?_

"You did well Zack. I'm counting on you for the rest. Never forget your pride."

His friend's deteriorated, broken body lay there in an angelic halo of his white feathers however his voice was as calm as ever. _Angeal! Look at me! I'm here!_ There was a stinging feeling in his eyes and he blinked them away, not tearing his eyes from the scenery below.

Suddenly Angeal's head lolled to a side and Genesis had to clasp his hand over his lips, not able to believe what he had witnessed only seconds ago. _How could you?_ Tears rolled down his cheeks as he rolled on his back, glaring at the starry sky. _Give him back!_

He couldn't believe his eyes. Angeal, his childhood friend, his best friend, his comrade was dead, sleeping with a smile so peaceful to never wake up. A sob broke free from his throat, muffled by his hand.

"Angeal…"

He whispered inaudibly as he glanced shortly at his friend's sleeping form. A droplet fell on his cheek and he looked at the sky as it began to rain, crystalline droplets mingling with his tears. All their years together flashed in front of his eyes, making him sob silently.

_Why did you leave me alone?_

Shimmery Lifestream threaded between his hair and he followed them with his eyes until the faded against the darkening welkin. He didn't move at all even when he heard the whipping helicopter blades, waiting for all of them to leave.

He jumped down when he heard the aircraft leave, running to where the white feathers where, dropping to his knees. Darkness fell around him as it began to pour down, drenching him.

"Angeal… Why? Why did you leave me now?"

His dull, damped hair stuck to his head as he lay beside the feathers, closing his eyes, letting the rain wash over his drained body.

"If…" His eyes snapped open, ire flashing dangerously in his eyes as he rose to his feet.

"If Sephiroth had come here, none of this would have happened. Neither was I this way nor you have…" His voice was just a whisper before he lashed out."Do you hear me? If you had come here Angeal wouldn't have been dead! If you had come I wasn't…!" He doubled over, coughing blood, squeezing his eyes shut from the extreme pain that burst in his chest."Fuck you Sephiroth…" He whispered, licking his lips as he stood up."Fuck you Sephiroth!" He cried out, clasping his hand to his lips, tears rolling down his cheeks in streams. He fell to his knees, his hands breaking his fall.

_Why didn't you come?_

_"As your figure quietly returns to space,_

_I kept watching until the tears dried out…" Gackt_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Author note: I'm not dead, but I'm sorry to have made you wait this long for this chapter. I just lost Genesis (The character not the story) and couldn't bring myself to write him hollow, writing it in haste, thus ruining it.

Enjoy!

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

_"…The last smile appears and fades away, _

_Leaving only the warmth…" Gackt_

_Sun was shining high, breeze playing with the knee high meadow. His bare hand caressed the greenery as Genesis walked slowly, enjoying the pleasant scenery. He was finally back at Banora. _

_Angeal was standing in front of him, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he watched him. He smiled back, graceful strides carrying him toward his childhood friend._

_He was halfway when he paused. The smile was wiped off of Angeal's features, blood oozing from the corner of his lips. Azure eyes followed sapphire as the raven haired man looked down._

_The SOLDIER uniform was tattered, deep gashes visible through the slashes that covered his friend's torso. Shock fleeted across Angeal's face as he looked at his fingers. _

_A glint made him narrow his eyes as he looked at the source, seeing Buster sword raised above behind his friend._

_"Angeal!" He called as he ran toward him but no sound escaped his lips. _

_With each step, the distance between them expanded. He could hear his heavy breaths, could feel the beads of sweat that ran down his temples as his long strides carried him further toward his friend but to no avail._

_"Angeal!" He tried to call, warn his friend but it was too late._

_Angeal was no longer standing, lying there on the ground, bathing in his own blood. Now he could see the wielder of his friend's broad sword; Zack! _

_He was standing there, blood, Angeal's blood covering the sword to the hilt._

_Finally reaching to the dying man's side, he cradled him in his arms. _

_"Angeal…" Looking spitefully at the younger SOLDIER who stood there with a smile on his face, he grimaced."How dare you?!"_

_The smile on Zack's face widened as he raised the sword. Genesis' eyes followed it, thinking about the boy's next action, when the sword stopped. Azure eyes widened as he looked up at Zack and then at Buster sword which was aimed for Angeal's heart. Moving slightly upwards, it was thrown down._

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

His eyes flew open, the scream catching in his throat and instead he coughed, the sound muffled by the hand that was clasped to his mouth. When it finally ended, he was left panting.

The room was completely dark, except for the thin line of light that penetrated through the narrow window. The whistle of wind still rattled the glass panes, the chill of the blizzard outside invading the small room.

Despite the darkness, he still could see the bright dampness that covered his crimson gloves. His whole frame was shaking, both from the cold and from the trauma he was going through, and he wrapped his wing closer to his body, at least for the slight warmth it provided. There was no strength left in his body, his head hung, resting on his knees as he struggled to keep his leaden eyelids open.

One moment he was there in the dark room, and the other, those painful images flashed before his eyes. Wearily, he opened azure eyes, pain swirling in their endless depth.

_He was lying face forward into snow, azure eyes were closed, the pale face expressionless. The cold embrace of snow was luring him into sleep, numbing the pain that seared through his body with each breath._

_Time passed and he still was lying there, motionless. Wind whistled around him, the blizzard already covering him with a thin blanket of fresh snowflakes. He didn't want to get up. Dark claws were seeping into the blankness of his mind._

_Did he fly away from Zack to die out here?_

_Dark lashes quivered gently at first and he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the crimson clad hand that sharply contrasted with the white ground. Pushing slowly against the ground, he lifted his body a few inches but his hands gave out and he slumped into snow._

_Overwhelming fatigue ruled over his body as the unnerving fear of dying here and this way uncoiled itself in his stomach._

_His fingers slowly curled, his hands turning into fists as he pushed against the ground, every muscle rigid, tremors wreaking his body as he rose, fighting against the pain. _

Suddenly shadows started dancing in the room, azure eyes widening as he watched them. Overwhelming fear crept inside him, making him numb, frozen in his spot.

Go away!

He tried to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat. Genesis knew he couldn't take it any longer.

Go away!

He tried to shut his eyes, only his body rebelled against him. They were the cause for Angeal's, for his deterioration, for his worsening condition.

Was he responsible for Angeal's death? Was it his ambition that finally led them to destruction?

Did he kill Angeal?

NO!

Denial rang loudly silent as Genesis lashed out only to drop afterwards. He lay there in the middle of the room and the shadows were still dancing around him, as the predator would circle its prey.

No…

Through half closed eyelids, he could see they were smiling. Azure eyes slowly closed.

It didn't take too long before he woke again. It seemed as though he hadn't slept at all, the dull pain still present in every inch of his body. Yet noticing the bright yet lazy sunrays that played on his hair and the half lit room, he knew that he had at least slept a night.

The weariness still ruled over his body.

Ignoring as his body protested against him, he tried to stand. Trying to push against the floor, he found that he couldn't stand upright. Half crawling, half dragging himself toward the wall, he leaned on his right hand that was on the wall. He straightened his back, the metallic taste filling his mouth as he yet again, bit his bruised lower lip, his whole frame shaking.

His cure was just across from the room, in the small cabinet; so near yet so far.

Azure eyes glinted and he let go of the wall, walking with unsteady steps as his wing swayed. Opening the metal door, he took the green orb in his hand. He looked at it wearily, twirling the ball in his hand.

Sitting down with his back to the wall, Genesis played subconsciously with the materia in his hand. His mind was in haze as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

What was the reason to continue with his life? He had killed Angeal, hadn't he?

A smirk crept to his lips. He wanted to laugh out loud at the face of this world.

Why did he come all this way here?

What should he do now, without Angeal? With his friend's blood on his hand, his death being his fault? If he hadn't been so easily defeated, if he arrived to help him sooner, none of this could've happened, could it?

The ball rolled out of his hand on the floor. A lonely tear slid down his cheek, the smirk becoming so acrid that he could taste its venom. He sat there motionless, many thoughts passing through his head while he barely registered them, just staring forward, as though the world, the time had stopped altogether.

Why did everything have to go so wrong?

Hollander was the one who insisted to make Angeal clones.

If Sephiroth came…

Azure pools iced over.

It wasn't his fault. Both of them were victims. Both of them were puppets on strings.

So all this time, the good doctor's been the puppeteer.

But this time everything was different. He would take back control.

This time all of them would be his puppets, all of them.

Harshly, he wiped away the dampness, stretching his hand to get back the materia.

Now he could think more clearly.

He had to find Hollander.

He mumbled a cure.

And left.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

He shouldn't be here. A voice warned him almost with each step.

Junon.

It was like walking in a mine field. One wrong step, and all he and Angeal sacrificed would be for naught. Though, he barely cared. Just one thing was on his mind and it was finding Hollander.

Troops were patrolling each floor. Breaching through them, though seemed impossible but was easy. He only had to wait until it was dark.

Another thought popped in his head, making him sharply turn a corner through the populated lower floors. His superior strength and brisk pace carried him faster, paying those around him no heed, neither to the shouts that followed him.

Black market.

Upon entering, a grimace crawled to his features. Who guessed that the General of the Shin-Ra army would end up in a place like this?

Without Shin-Ra supplying his materia, he had to find another way to equip himself. And on this market his identity didn't matter, gil did and he was extremely grateful to himself that he took out his money before Shin-Ra could lay claim on it. He wouldn't let that old man take away everything he had.

Buying what he needed, he headed for Hollander's temporary office, the veil of night and what remained of his superhuman abilities helping him get there without being noticed.

What he saw frustrated him no end. Two turks stood outside, with Hollander probably inside his office. He finally ruined everything. Genesis only wished the old man hadn't talked about anything.

A smirk curved his lips. With one swift move, he ran upstairs, slitting their throats. Genesis stood in front of the door, kicking it off its hinges. Hollander's face was definitely a sight to behold.

With his obese frame shaking from head to toe, he stood in the middle of the room, a mixture of hope and dread fleeting across his deathly pale face.

Bring up his sword, Genesis deflected the bullets that were fired his way as he ran toward the turk. His martial arts lasted short against the blade of his sword and after a short struggle, he finished the black clad figure off.

Hollander still stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. Tilting his head, fading azure eyes stared back. Step by step, he approached the old man, his bloody sword held by his side.

"Long time, no see… What have you been doing?"

The professor was retreating, mirroring his action on the opposite direction. He brought up his blade, pointing it at the thick neck. Color drained from Hollander's face.

"Genesis, I-I c-can explain!"

"Explain what?! You can explain what?!"

A droplet of blood ran down the professor's neck. Without waiting for a response, Genesis continued, his voice betraying his seething anger.

"Can you explain why Angeal had to die?! Can you?! Can you explain the reason behind all these failures?!"

"I won't disappoint you!" He feebly tried to reason with him.

"Humph, how pathetic… Tell me something you haven't said before…"

"I promise, I swear to your Goddess!"

Azure eyes took a dangerous glint. "One more word and you'd never see another day in this world…"

Bringing back his blade, Genesis turned around, surveying the room with his eyes, looking for something. Finding what he was looking for, a smirk tugged a corner of lush lips before his face contorted with disdain. With one swift movement, he was right behind the professor who was trying to escape, the ruby blade once again was pressed to his fat neck.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Genesis had foreseen his movements, he knew what foolish thoughts were racing on the simple mind of his. Hollander wriggled in his hold, yet he tightened it, ceasing his attempts. Genesis grimaced.

"Wouldn't disappoint me, you were saying."

"Ge-Genesis, pl-please!"

The professor only registered the pain when he threw the syringe away, his body going limp in his hands and the redhead let him drop to the ground. Circling the desk, he sat on the swivel chair and crossed his legs on the metal surface, his eyes on Hollander.

"Genesis… What did you do?"

A smile found its way to his lips.

"Why did you do this?" Grabbing the syringe, the old man rushed toward him. "Why did you do this-…?!"

The redhead raised his sword and Hollander froze in his spot.

"You have two choices. I will delightfully end your now pathetic life right now or, you'll comply with whatever I say. Am I clearly understood, _professor_?" The title couldn't sound more like an insult than this.

He could see the anger in the old man's eyes but paid it no heed. What could he possibly do?

Hollander nodded.

"Let's get us out of the mess you made…"

Taking whatever important, they left in the thick veil of the night.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

They were everywhere, sounds reverberating off the walls of the caves.

Why hadn't he thought about here from the first moment?

No. It was better. It was his last place. No one knew of its existence beside him and Angeal, and with his childhood friend dead, he was the only one. Shin-Ra would never find his hideout.

Crimson encased fingers let go of the old picture that was attached to the bulletin board, his eyes roaming over the desk and the old armchair. Dust settled on everything.

It had been a long time since he set foot in the caves for the first time. The awards shining dimly on the wooden shelves, the smallest hint of smiles found its way to his lips, his hands finding the old book, opening it. He flipped through the pages, seeing the pictures, reading some scraps until he reached a certain page. Even with his eyes closed, he knew what was there.

"It's my dream to eat this apple one day with my parents and my hero Sephiroth. I would like to show the fruits of my success to Sephiroth who is also the same age as me."

Genesis whispered inaudibly, closing the book. The smile was still there albeit the sadness that began filling him.

Did they ever think that one day, only one day, they'd end up like this?

He put it back on the wooden surface, pushing back all his thoughts, forcing the smile away. He couldn't let such things stand in his way. They hadn't come thus far, sacrificed this much only to have everything turn to dust in front of his eyes. He couldn't let Angeal's death be for naught.

He couldn't.

He couldn't survive Angeal's death.

His steps led him down the stairs into the dimly lit tunnel. Machinery whirred faintly, life pouring out of every corner as he passed through the caves. The once fighting men were working here and there, remodeling what he once thought couldn't even comprehend its beauty, couldn't touch with his hands, deeming it sacred.

As much as he wanted to linger here and there, marvel at the beauty and the complexity of nature, he couldn't allow himself. And it pained him no end. It pained him to see that even now, after all these years, after all seemed an eternity, he couldn't live like he wanted, like he should, like he imagined. He was tainting it, he was doing what he normally wouldn't do, what he couldn't believe himself to be doing.

He wasn't human anymore, then why did it hurt?

Why did everything around him have to become corrupted by _his_ hands?

Closing azure eyes, he suddenly felt too tired but he couldn't let himself show such weaknesses. It was so soon; so soon to let Hollander even feel that he could snatch the power away from his hands. This time, he was the puppeteer, he and only he.

What was left of his army were obeying his commands, preparing his childhood playground for something greater, something that sent shivers even down his spine. It would one day, become the stronghold of his army, his empire. His and his Goddess.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

The redhead stood in the center, his ruby blade in his hand, his skin glistening in the faint light. Whirling around, he thrust his sword into an invisible enemy, the group that gathered around him doing the same. His chest was heaving, dull auburn locks sticking limply to his forehead while beads of sweat rolling down his temples but he didn't stop the training. With every rustle, every wrong noise, he turned in its direction, seeing where his mind control slipped out of his hands. Every time his eyes saw the familiar features, he flinched inwardly. He tried to ignore it, tried to ignore them, ignore his reflections. He tried to pretend that he was back at SOLDIER, back when he used to train with his fellows, when he trained his own squad. He tried to pretend that it was he and Angeal practicing. He tried but failed miserably.

Suddenly he wanted to throw Rapier aside. Letting the sword slip out of his grasp, he listened to the sound of his breaths echoing too loud for his liking. His steps carried him subconsciously to a corner, he sat with his back leaning to the harsh rocky wall, letting his head hang.

Angeal's death cost him dearly.

Genesis could feel that at any moment, he could suddenly break. Only this time, there was no one who would put back the pieces.

He felt so alone.

So alone.

So alone despite the ever growing number of his army.

For finding Jenova cells, he needed that army.

For his cure, he would do anything.

For six months, he endured the torment, silently.

He would do anything.

_µ__μμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμμ_

Sun shone brightly, reflecting from the smooth metallic surface, unruly tresses quivering in the gentle breeze. Smallest hint of smiles curved his lush lips. He could already see the desired outcome as his plan unfolded.

Lazard's disappearance was the trigger.

However it was better to say that he forced the director disappear and since he knew it was for his best that he did disappear. His smile turned into a haughty smirk. He couldn't believe that he, once the director of SOLDIER, now feared him, once a General under his command. It was a victory that now, the once unimportant redheaded General of the Shin-Ra army, had turned into a threat that caused fear. He wanted to laugh, his features brightening.

It was only the beginning.

Junon was the first place, the first victim. Soon, others would follow. He would even set their planet on fire if only to find what he wanted.

All it took was to close his eyes and exert his will. The chained reaction of outbreaks would force Shin-Ra into taking action. Yet even if he didn't, in the end the outcome wouldn't be any different. Shin-Ra's empire would crumble before his very eyes.

Lazard's disappearance was the trigger.

And when he did close his eyes, he could hear, see, feel every clone of his army. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Junon was the first place.

For six month, Shin-Ra led the world to believe that Genesis Rhapsodos was dead.

They were wrong, though. And for every mistake, there's a price to be paid.

He would set Shin-Ra ablaze.

It was his color.

It was him.

_"__…__Ephemeral memories fall into darkness,_

___…I had nothing to lose, nothing to lose_…" Gackt


End file.
